A World In Turmoil
by XxRikudou SenninxX
Summary: During a time of dire crisis, an unlikely group of ninja must work together to defend the nation from a great evil that could destroy the world. Overcoming many hardships, the task will prove more than a challenge for the team. I encourage my readers to leave a review so that I may better myself as a writer, thank you and if you would like to submit an OC for the story u can PM me
1. Chapter 1- Intro

Deep within the land of Rivers, east from the Hidden Sand village, an evil was lurking. Simply by passing through one could not tell it was there. The birds were chirping happily, and the deer grazed upon the grass and leaves of small shrubs.

Upon the edge of the forest, stood a steep cliff washed by the rivers that ran throughout the land. At the foot of the cliff stood a tori arch and through the arch was a boulder within the cliffside. Upon the boulder there was a single white tag with the character "barrier" written in red. Through the boulder, there was a dark, cool cave. Although the cave lay next to a river, it was surprisingly dry.

Within the cave appeared nine holograms in the shape of people. The holograms were not but colored silhouettes, withholding the physical features of the actual body. The color of the holograms resembled the color that appears as light reflects off of an oil puddle. The only feature that was allowed to be seen were the eyes of each person. As the personas stood quiet, one spoke out. The man had his eyes shut but as he spoke, they opened revealing a deep, regal purple eye with a black ripple pattern.

"You are all here..." he spoke, his voice deep with power as it echoed through the cave, able to send a chill through the spines of even the most hardened criminals. His eyes had an intense anger and hatred within them, yet something sparkled. His eyes sparkled with an intense desire, the desire to achieve something great. Simply by looking into his eyes, you could feel his merciless heart of steel beating endlessly.

"...it is time for us to make our move. We have worked as mercenaries for a few years, simply for the money we need to support our actions. Now that we have what we need, it is time for us to advance to phase two."

"What exactly is our purpose anyway?" bellowed someone from across the cave. His eyes were a simple black, but his most distinguishing feature was the triple bladed sythe-like weapon he carried on his back. "What's the point of what we do? I mean, I may be the newest member but I'v still been here long enough, yet I still don't get what our goal is!"

"That's alright Hidan..."spoke the leader. "...your only concern at the moment is to hunt the hosts of the tailed beasts, the jinchuuriki. Once this has been done, our goal will become clear to you. Perhaps Kakuzu can explain it in a way you can understand while you hunt.

Hidan looked to his right at his partner Kakuzu. His eyes were odd, what would normally be the white of someones eye, was red within Kakuzu's, accented with a green iris and pupil. This man was different. His battle experience far excelled that of the other members. He was deadly, yet subtle.

"Pay attention more Hidan, the leader has already explained it several times during your membership in the Akatsuki. The problem is that you're too focused on your pathetic cult."

"Why you...!" Hidan yelled, quickly becoming enraged. "Don't insult my religion you atheist prick! Jashin is going to smite you himself one day!"

"Shut up Hidan...or i'll kill you." Kakuzu replied, calmly.

"HA! Like you could pull it off!"

"Enough you two." the leader commanded, ending the strife between the two comrades

"Your job is to capture the nine jinchuuriki and bring them here for sealing, no excuses...Now, dismissed"

As the leader issued his last command, the members of the Akatsuki dispersed, unseen until the time to strike...


	2. Chapter 2- Sun Shang, and Sun Ce

In the center of the nation, lay the Hidden Rain. The country was plagued by war for centuries, destroying the Hidden Rain and its surrounding villages to be destroyed every time without fail. The Hidden Rain was led by a man know as Sanshou no Hanzo (Hanzo of the Salamander). He had hoped to lead the world to peace by uniting the five great shinobi nations. However before he could do so, his wife, friends, children, associates and staff were all slaughtered mercilessly by one man. This man was now the leader of Amegakure. The villagers praised him as a god, bringing peace to Amegakure with an iron fist and a heart of steel. Only his messenger, Lady Angel has direct access to him. But within this peaceful village, lived a man by the name of Sun Ce. He lived with his only remaining family, his sister Sun Shang, in a large house within the Hidden Rain's industrial district.

The house was spacious and elegant, a large stairway in the middle of the room was accented by fine oak floors and pillars to support the upper levels, each room was closed off by a regal rice paper door with designs of dragons , ancient battles and warriors. On the second floor were the main quarters of the masters Shang and Ce. In the far front wall of the room was a large window overlooking the streets below. A large regal rug lay on the floor, its deep blue silk was embroidered with gold trimmings and the light-grey logo of the Hidden Rain, complete a lighter blue silk rain pattern.

Shang was within her quarters on the first floor writing a report on her latest mission, her long black hair reaching to her mid-back. The kimono she wore was a light tan, with icons of cherry blossoms and scenery of trees and outside palaces within remote plains. As she was writing her report she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She said in her light, gentle voice. A servant slowly opened the door and placed a tray of warm tea and a small bowl of steaming hot rice. "Arigato gozaimasu." Shang replied. The servant bowed her head low and quickly exited the room.

Shang's work was disrupted by the sound of the large ornamental doors opening, allowing the sound of the perpetual rain above the village to wash the room and echo throughout the rest of the manor. Shang stopped her work to go and meet her brother, Ce. She ran up to him and greeted him with a warm hug. Ce returned the gesture and hung his drenched hat upon the nearby coffee table.

"How was your mission brother?" Shang asked eagerly.

"It went well...but I still didn't find anything..." Ce Replied, his face overcome with disappointment, while removing his dark grey rain coat and throwing it over his masculine shoulder

"It's ok brother, you will succeed soon...I know you will" Shang said reassuring her brother kindly.

"I hope you're right sister...I've been working as a mercenary for quite some time, hoping it would lead me in the right direction...but after years of tedious work, i still have nothing to show for it..."

As Ce began to walk upstairs, there was a gentle knock on the doors behind him.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Ce inquired as he turned towards the door. Ce opened the door and was greeted by someone dawning a black cloak with red clouds wearing a bamboo hat to cover their appearance.

"May i help you?" Ce asked.

"May I come in?" Said the person. By the sound of the voice, Ce and Shang concluded it to be a woman.

"Sure." Ce showed the woman inside his home, closing the door behind her.

"Who are you exactly?" Shang asked, the woman removed her hat and placed it next to Ce's upon the coffee table. As the woman turned around to face Ce, he could see that she had light purple hair, complete with a bun and light blue origami flower within her hair that reached down to her chin. She had yellow eyes accented by purple eye shadow and a small piercing on her lower lip.

"You're...!" Ce exclaimed, so astonished that he was unable to finish his sentence.

"You're his messenger! Lady Angel!"

"Yes I am..." she replied, "...and i come bearing a message from our god, Lord Pain. He knows of your skills and what you fight for...he has a proposition for you."

"He knows? But how? I've only told my sister." Ce exclaimed

"Lord Pain knows all, sees all...you have been working as a mercenary for quite some time...the missions you have been given were ranging from B to S rank, yet you accomplished all of your missions with ease. Our organization has need of your prowess."

"I will do whatever I must to aid our god." Ce replied, bowing down on one knee.

"Good. But you must first prove how strong you are." Lady Angel said, her gentle voice quickly gaining an ominous quality.

"What do you require of me, Lady Angel?"

Lady Angel stood silent for a moment, sizing up the man before her and trying to understand the true scope of his abilities. After a few more moments, she spoke.

"You must infiltrate the upcoming five kage summit and deliver a message from our organization, the Akatsuki, and then return here with results."

Ce was suddenly overcome with despair at the sound of his objective, "The five kage summit, Lady Angel? But how could that possibly be done? The five kage are all very powerful, I may not survive!"

"If that's the case, then you will never avenge your father's death, and this whole meeting would have been a waste of time." Lady Angel said, with a sound of slight annoyance in her voice. She began to walk towards the door and spoke once more. "Complete your objective, and not only will you be serving your god, but we will also ensure that you find your father's murderer..."

Ce was surprised, unable to speak due to this fact. He stood up slowly, as he heard the sound of the door opening and the sound of rain filled the manor once more. His attention was drawn to Lady Angels hat that began to float, carried by what seemed like sheets of paper, towards its owner. Lady Angel left quickly after placing her bamboo hat upon her head.

"Ce are you ok?" Shang asked, quickly walking over to her stunned brother, placing her hands on his shoulders. Ce stood quiet for a few moments. his face quickly became filled with steely determination and began to walk upstairs.

"Shang...I'm going to the land of iron...I will serve our god and avenge our father at all costs"


	3. Chapter 3- Yoshiaki Kageru

(the events in this chapter happen simultaneously with chapter 2)

Kageru quickly awoke in his bed to the sound of a sudden explosion outside his window. He slowly and reluctantly arose from his bed and walked across his room to his window, overlooking the giant tree and lake in the center of the Hidden Waterfall village. He could make out a single form on the water's surface, the village leader Shibuki. There were no others on the lake so Kageru decided to investigate.

Kageru slowly walked over to his closet and opened it. He removed a set of black pants from a hanger and put them on one leg at a time followed by a mesh shirt. He then grabbed his signature dark blue, shin length coat and put it on with pride. After following the rest of his morning routine, he grabbed his gonbai and waterfall headband on his way out the door.

Kageru slowly walked out onto the lake to meet his village leader, who was breathing heavily and seemed exhausted. "Shibuki-sama, are you alright?" Kageru asked placing his left hand on Shibuki's shoulder. He turned around and had a smile on his face.

"I'm alright Kageru, no need to worry...What are you doing out here so early?"

"Well i heard an explosion and came to investigate, what exactly happened?"

"Oh it's nothing, i'm just working on a new jutsu at the moment. It's going well, I just lost focus for a moment"

Shibuki turned around slowly and made the dog seal and stood silent

"Kageru..." he spoke out after a few moments. "...would you be so kind and make 100 shadow clones for me?"

"Of course Shibuki-sama."

Without another word, Kageru created exactly 100 shadow clones in front of Shibuki, "What exactly will this jutsu do my lord?" Kageru inquired curiously.

Shibuki simply stood quiet with his eyes closed before suddenly opening his eyes then quickly forming the necessary seals for his jutsu: dog, rat, horse, bird, snake, and dragon. He then made a small arc with his right index finger and placed it near his mouth. Shibuki took a deep breath before executing his jutsu, "Water style: slicing current!" Shibuki shot a pressurized stream of water from his mouth, cutting through every shadow clone as if it was a hot knife through butter.

Kageru stood quietly as Shibuki turned to look at him. "What do you think my friend?" Shibuki asked.

"That was quite impressive my lord." he replied. Shibuki's face was quickly enveloped by curiosity.

"What's the matter my lord?" Kageru inquired.

"Well...you are one of the strongest, if not the strongest, ninja in the Hidden Waterfall. It's been a few years since my father died and I took his place...Perhaps you would honor me with a sparring round?"

Kageru was surprised by the offer and quickly replied, "Of course Shibuki-sama, you will be the one honoring me with this match."

"Ah, wonderful! Let's begin, go ahead and take your place and we shall get started. You have incredible skills, no doubt, let's see how we've improved over the years."

Kageru walked past Shibuki and took his place about 30 feet from him. "I must warn you my lord, I will charge with the intent to kill."

"As will I, Kageru."

Thin rays of light shone through the canopy of the giant tree that shielded the village from overhead views, the water's surface became calm and still as the sound of the waterfall that hid entry to the village crashed upon rocks in the distance. Small birds that nested in the nearby trees were chirping happily, and fish occasionally jumped from beneath the water to catch their insect prey. It was early in the morning yet a few villagers had risen from their slumber to go about their daily business or simply to take in the peaceful sight of the wonderful village they had grown to love so much.

The peaceful scenery was quickly broken as Shibuki and Kageru initiated their sparring round. Shibuki held no quarter as he started out with his water dragon jutsu. Kageru charged the beast with no fear whatsoever. Just as the aquatic beast was about to make contact with Kageru, he jumped high into the air and attacked with wind style bullets shot from his mouth. The beast was destroyed when the bullets made contact and Kageru landed and continued to charge towards Shibuki. They both pulled out their weapons, Shibuki a dagger, and Kageru his gonbai.

They both clashed so heavily that it sent a small shock wave across the water's surface. Shibuki pushed Kageru away and launched a swift kick to his gut sending Kageru into a backflip. He landed gracefully on his feet and halfway pulled out 6 kunai that seemed to have something tied to them. Kageru threw the first kunai with a smoke bomb attached to it, enveloping Shibuki in a purple cloud of smoke. He quickly followed it up with three kunai with paper bombs. But Shibuki was ready, using his water wall jutsu to guard against them at the last second. Shibuki jumped from the smoke, only to be met with a kunai attached with a flash bomb.

Kageru looked away just in time for the explosion of light. After the light faded, Shibuki found himself with Kageru's kama tied to his gonbai at his throat.

"I win my lord." Kageru gloated. Shibuki Smiled,

"Not quite." Shibuki quickly melted away as his water clone jutsu was released. Kageru quickly found himself surround by water clones and the battlefield became entombed within a water wall jutsu.

"You underestimate me Shibuki-sama!" Kageru threw a kunai with a wire attached up towards a high reaching tree branch. He then jumped up while rapidly forming seals and caught on to the wire as he finished. "Lightning style: False darkness!" Kageru then launched an extremely powerful arc of lightning towards the lake surface.

The water wall jutsu was dispelled along with the water clones. But in the midst of the clones, Shibuki was taking the full brunt of Kageru's jutsu. Shibuki fell onto the surface. Kageru went to check on his lord, but as he went to touch the body, it turned into a log, and Shibuki hit Kageru with a punch in his face. He skipped across the water like a pebble but quickly regained himself. "Nice Shibuki-sama...but this is where it ends. Wind style: Vacuum blast!" Kageru quickly shot a pressurized blast of wind towards Shibuki, but Kageru also backed it up with his most powerfull wind style attack: Pressure damage. The lake split in half, revealing its floor, as the wind blast shot towards Shibuki. But there was one last trick up his sleeve.

After the blast had dispersed, Shibuki was left on his hands and knees on the surface, panting heavily. Kageru walked over towards him. "I concede Kageru...You're strong indeed." Shibuki stated while chuckling. "What did you do my lord?" Kageru asked, confused.

"Well, the only way to survive that blast was to put all of my chakra into one last water wall. The only down side is: i'm out of chakra." He chuckled again. Upon the shorelines, the villagers that had gathered began to applaud the two shinobi's match

Kageru helped his lord up onto his feet and they both walked over to a bench on the lake side and sat down. Shibuki was still panting heavily yet Kageru was perfectly fine.

"I guess you're lucky I didn't put my usual chakra into my pressure damage my lord." Kageru said smiling.

"Yes, I am...How is it that you are so powerful Kageru?" Shibuki inquired.

"Well my lord...it has always been my goal to make my village proud, the great nations mock us because we are small. But one day I wish to show them our true strength, I want them to respect us, and I will do what I must to make that happen..."

Shibuki sat silent for a moment, "Kageru..that is a fine goal. I will do what I can to assist you...Actually, I have a peice of information that you will defenitely be interested in."

Kageru's eyes widened, "What is it my lord? Anything you have will be helpful!"

"Well..." Shibuki started, "...it so happens to be that the five kage of the great nations are meeting in the land of iron for the five kage summit conference. Perhaps you could go there and tell them yourself...but it will be dangerous and difficult to infiltrate." Kageru quickly rose from the bench,

"Arigato gozaimsu, Shibuki-sama. I will make preparations immediately."


	4. Chapter 4- The Five Kage Summit

Kageru had spent the past three days preparing for his new journey, but there was one more thing he needed. Kageru exited his house and made his way to a secret shrine hidden away from the rest of the village. Within the shrine sat a small gourd full of water. Kageru removed a small vial from his tool bag and filled it with what he could. He sealed the gourd once more and placed it back upon its pedestal. Kageru placed the small vial within a small wooden box with his village's symbol carved onto it, then wrapped it in a special ninja tag.

Kageru left the shrine and met Shibuki on the lakeside facing the giant tree in the center of the village. It was a nice cool day, the shade from the trees kept the village at a cool 79 degrees. Deer drank from the lakeside and other small creatures scurried across the landscape going about their business. Within the lake, rare fish swam around looking for food, occasionally jumping out of the water to catch an unsuspecting water bug gliding across the lakes gentle surface. The fish were beautifully colored, some had a vivid blue hue, while other had colors never seen before, all of which were incredibly gorgeous.

Kageru slowly walked up to Shibuki from his left side while taking in the particularly beautiful day.

"Shibuki-sama, I am ready to depart." Shibuki was sitting near the water's edge, engulfed by the scenery. At the sound of Kageru's voice, he turned to see him walking towards his vicinity. Shibuki slowly stood up to meet Kageru.

"Ah, Kageru. When will you be leaving exactly?"

"I will leave in a few moments my lord. I've made the necessary preparations for any encounter and situation...I will not fail our village now." Kageru's face was full of determination and pride, the Hidden Waterfall had been his home since he was born and was proud to call it as such.

"Well Kageru..." Shibuki started holding his hand out to shake Kageru's. They shook hands firmly. "...you are strong, and capable. I know you will do your village proud. The only thing left to do is wish you good luck." They both smiled as Kageru turned around and began his journey to the land of iron.

Meanwhile in the Hidden Rain, Ce was departing as well, but not before dealing with his pacifist sister.

"Ce, please don't do this, you could start a lot of trouble like this, you could get hurt or even killed! This is the Five Kage we're talking about." Ce opened the door to his manor, washing the inside with the sound of rain. The sky above the village was thick with storm clouds crying heavy rain as it always had every hour of every day. Ce turned to his sister, his dark grey Hidden Rain jacket zipped tight under a grey cloak.

"Shang, my sister, I must do this. It is the will of Lady Angel, and most of all our god, Lord Pain. I cannot defy them, and they will help us find our father's killer, I must find him at all cost."

Shang hesitated for a moment, overcome with dismay and sorrow.

"Brother...just be careful, you have no idea what you're up against...If you don't come back alive, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Ce smiled at his sister's concern,

"Don't worry sister, I will be fine. Who knows, maybe the Five Kage are friendly this time of year, maybe they'll invite me over for tea some time." Shang chuckled at her brother's remark and hugged him tightly.

"Just be careful Ce, you're the only family I have left." Ce turned around and left the manor, closing the door behind him.

Just outside, he put on his bamboo hat and was met by Lady Angel once again. "Are you ready?" She asked. Ce nodded to her. "Alright then, you know what your mission is. Accomplish this, and Lord Pain will initiate you into the Akatsuki and aid you in your quest for vengeance"

"It will be done my lady." With that, Ce set out for the land of iron

* * *

It had been two days since Kageru set out for the Five Kage Summit, he had enountered no problems throughout the forests of the land besides the occasional dim-witted bandit foolish enough to try and take him on. Kageru had stopped at an inn for a short rest and a small meal with tea. His gonbai leaned upon the table while his blue waterfall coat lay on the table. As Kageru was enjoying his light meal, he noticed a particular group passing by: a small old man riding atop the pack of a much larger, more...well fed man, accompanied by a woman with black hair and light brown eyes. Each of which dawned some type of symbol from the hidden stone

"Akatsuchi..." the old man started, "...you can let me down now, I can walk on my own thank you."

"Sorry old man Tsuchikage, we can't have you hurting your back again before the summit conference, the other Kages will laugh at you." replied the larger man.

The woman began laughing almost hysterically, "Yeah gramps, you should just retire already you can hardly walk without being taken down by your back pain."

The old man became annoyed, "Hey! I may be old but I can still put you younger kids in your place! I'm the Tsuchikage for a reason you know!"

"The Tsuchikage huh..." Kageru thought to himself. "...lucky me, I get to tail the Tsuchikage to the Five Kage Summit. I won't get lost looking for the place now..." Kageru arose from his seat and left a generous tip upon the table next to his empty cup and plate. He put his coat back on and grabbed his gonbai from the side of the table and set out to follow the Tsuchikage.

Kageru had started to follow the stone ninja for a few hours, staying hidden within bushes and trees. The Tsuchikage didn't seem to be on to Kageru at the moment, until Kageru broke a branch while traveling through a nearby tree. The conversation they were deeply into suddenly stopped, and the woman quickly turned around to face their pursuer.

"Earth style: Rock pillar spear!" The woman slammed the palms of her hands onto the ground and stone spikes shot up from the ground, piercing and killing anything that was unlucky enough to get caught. Kageru was hardly unable to avoid the attack.

"Kurotsuchi..." the Tsuchikage began, "...did you get it?"

"Yeah, I believe so." Replied the woman, and so the group continued on their treck to the land of iron.

* * *

Another two days passed and Kageru had successfully followed the Tsuchikage to the land of iron. The landscape was blanketed in a thick layer of snow, and had scattered trees through the area. As they neared the conference location, Kageru noticed a mountain formation in the distance.

"That must be the mountain formation known as 'The Three Wolves'. The conference location is nearby." Kageru thought to himself. The area was heavily guarded by the neutral warriors known as samurai. Kageru watched as the Tsuchikage's group walked up to the mountain and was escorted in by a samurai. Within the mountain, there lay a conference room with a U shaped table with five seats, each with a banner with the character for each land the five kage had hailed from. The Mizukage, Terumi Mei, had already arrived, along with the Kazekage, Gaara, the Hokage, Tsunade, and the Raikage, Ei. The Mizukage sat at the far left edge of the table, next to the Kazekage who sat next to the Hokage which sat in the very middle of the table, and the Raikage sat in the far right edge of the table.

The five kage waited patiently, not saying a word to each other, for the Tsuchikage to arrive. After a few minutes, the Tsuchikage walked in with his guards. The large man placed the Tsuchikage down in his seat between the Hokage and Raikage, then took their seats behind the banner of east, where the other bodyguards sat away from view. A man a bandage over his forehead walked in and sat at a table in front of the conference table. His long, dark grey hair lay still as he sat down. His aged face was surprisingly peaceful as he scanned the conference room carefully.

Suddenly he spoke out to the Five Kage, "I am Mifune. I will be your moderator for this Five Kage Summit Conference, which was called together today by the Lady Mizukage of the Hidden Mist. You may begin your delegations."

The Mizukage stood up and began to speak, "Fellow Kage of the Summit, I have gathered us here today to discuss a very important topic: the Akatsuki. Within the past month, both of the bijuu of the Hidden Mist have been stolen from us. The Akatsuki push the patience of the Great Nations and should not be left unchecked!"

Meanwhile, within the halls of the summit, Kageru was sneaking through the halls as best he could, only knocking out the occasional samurai he could not evade. After wandering the halls, listening for clues as to the whereabouts of the conference room, Kageru finally found its location. He quietly walked down the long corridor until he found the entrance to the conference room. Inside, the Kage were still discussing the Akatsuki.

"The Akatsuki are a threat to the security of our villages and should be dealt with immediately." Stated the Hokage.

"I agree..." the Kazekage started, "...the Akatsuki made an attempt on my life a few months ago and I was barely able to protect my village against them, they were forced to flee and I haven't seen them since. I fear they plan something big."

After Gaara's statement, there was a giant puff of smoke in the middle of the room, the body guards of the Kage appeared from behind the banners and readied for battle. The smoke dispersed and there stood a single man from the Hidden Rain. His headband altered with a scratch through the Hidden Rain's logo, his dark grey cloak flowing from his entrance.

"I am Sun Ce of the Hidden Rain. I bring a message for the Five Kage from the Akatsuki: You pathetic corrupted fools will no longer lead this world. Your rule will only plunge the world into yet another war. The Akatsuki will use the tailed beasts to bring peace to the world once and for all! Surrender the remaining tailed beasts, or suffer the consequences!"

Kageru quickly entered the room with his gonbai drawn, the focus of the kate and their guards attention, shared between the two intruders.

"What has this world come to when the young can't even respect the fact that important people are in a meeting." the Tsuchikage complained.

"More Akatsuki, without a doubt!" yelled the Raikage

"I am no Akatsuki." Kageru corrected, "But I will deal with this man. There is no need for the Five Kage to dirty their hands with scum like this one."

Ce turned to Kageru, frustrated by his statement, "Why you...! I will show you what happens to those who defy the Akatsuki!" Ce drew his father's sword from his side and clashed with Kageru. Sparks flew as the two weapons met with great force. Kageru pushed Ce off of him just far enough to kick him into the far wall.

Ce shook his head and charged again, as did Kageru, placing his gonbai upon his back once more. As Ce and Kageru got closer, Kageru slid under Ce's legs and quickly launched him through the roof with a powerful kick. Kageru jumped through the hole in the roof and ended up outside to meet Ce once again. Ce struggled to get back up to his feet.

"You're pretty weak to be Akatsuki." Kageru taunted. Ce became even more frustrated, ripping off his cloak with no regard for the cold weather. Ce stabbed his sword into the roof and quickly began forming seals. Kageru recognized the seals and began to from the same exact seals to match Ce. With perfect timing and in unison, Ce and Kageru launched the same jutsu, "Lighting style: Rat tremor!"

The two shinobi launched small discs of lightning, clashing with the same amount of chakra behind each jutsu. Each disc exploded as they met each other, Kageru quickly stopped his jutsu to take advantage of the cloud of smoke that now enveloped the field. He took out three kunai from his tool pack and threw one into the smoke, quickly followed by an explosion. Ce jumped into the air to avoid the trap only to be met with another exploding kunai.

Ce shielded himself from the blast and just when he thought it was over, Kageru threw a flash bomb. Ce deflected the kunai but was unable to avoid the flash. Kageru drew his gonbai and jumped to meet Ce in midair. Kageru stopped just behind Ce and with a powerful swing of his weapon, unleashed another jutsu, "Wind style: Wind scythe!" Ce took the full brunt of the attack, crashing down into the roof. Ce's clothe's were almost ripped to shreds, with many cuts upon his body. Kageru landed near Ce and went in for the kill.

As he neared him, Ce smiled a sick twisted smile at Kageru. As the wind picked up, the snow began to blow away, revealing paper bombs upon paper bombs covering the roof. Ce began to laugh endlessly and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "A SHADOW CLONE?!" Kageru quickly jumped down the hole in the roof he came through and landed in the conference room. "Everybody down!" he yelled as the paper bombs began to off, causing the roof to fall in on the conference room. After the madness had settled down, Kageru realized that the Kazekage, Gaara had held the roof up using sand coming from his gourd on the floor next to him.

"Is everybody alright?" Asked the Mizukage.

"I'm not dead yet if that's what you're asking." replied the Tsuchikage jokingly.

"He got away..." said Kageru, disappointed in himself.

"WHAT?!" yelled the Raikage, "How could you let him get away? Waterfall ninja, just as weak as ever."

"The whole time, it was a shadow clone, he put alot of chakra into it if it lasted as long as it did..." Kageru complained.

Mifune stood up slowly, "We should all be grateful to the Kazekage, if he had not acted when he did, we would all be dead or injured."

"I agree." Said Tsunade

"Now what should we do with the waterfall ninja?" Ei asked.

"With all due respect lord Raikage..." Kageru started, "...but I came here today with a purpose."

"And what would that be?" Asked the Mizukage.

"The status of the Hidden Waterfall village. For years the major nations have walked over us like a bath mat. For years the major nations have treated us like we are a burden, like we are worthless...I refuse to let this continue. I love my village, I was born and raised there my whole life. I will gladly do whatever it takes to ensure the well being of my home." Kageru drew his kama still attached by a chain to his gonbai and held it to his throat.

"I will go to the ends of the earth and beyond, I will crawl to the depths of Hell and back, I will drag this kama against my throat, ending my life here and now...if it meant my village would be respected and safe."

Everyone inside the conference room stood quiet, seemingly touched by what Kageru said, even the Raikage seemed stunned by the man's statement. Finally, Gaara spoke out, "He's right. I became the Kazekage to protect my village and ensure its wellbeing. I can sympathize with you."

"As can I." added the Mizukage.

"And me as well." said the Hokage.

"I think we can all relate to this young man's courage and desire to protect his village." replied the Tsuchikage.

"Then perhaps we can help you gain the respect for your village you desire." Gaara said.

"Whatever it is, I will see it done." Kageru said, kneeling down before the five kage. Dust had fallen from the destroyed ceiling as the barely functioning lights flickered often. The room began to smell odd, like fire.

"Perhaps we should continue this discussion in a safer place." suggested Mifune. Everybody nodded and moved the meeting to just outside the Three Wolves Mountain, due to the fact that the summit was nearly over.

"My village..." started Gaara, "...has heard reports from our scouts in the land of rivers, east of my lands, that there has been suspicious activity going on. My council suspects it to be Akatsuki activity. Perhaps you could go and investigate what is going on there."

Kageru was overcome with joy at the sound of his potential mission, "Of course lord Kazekage, I will see it done..."

"However..." interrupted Tsunade, "...I would like for you to take a single ninja from each of our villages to assist you, if nobody has any objections?"

The Raikage shook his head, "I refuse to put my comrades in danger for this fool's mission of desire."

"I would put forth a shinobi but my village is short on man power at the moment, so i'm afraid I cannot." added the Tsuchikage.

Tsunade looked at the remaining two Kage and they both nodded in agreement, "I know just the man to send." stated Mei.

"I do as well." added Gaara.

"Then it's agreed, the leaf, mist, and sand will send one ninja to aid this mission, if you truely desire respect for your village, then you will work together with three shinobi you have never met, and execute the mission perfectly."

Mifune glanced at the crowd of shinobi, then spoke out, "It's agreed then: Kageru of the waterfall will cooperate with three other nations on a mission against the Akatsuki."

Kageru was curious for a moment, "How many jinchuuriki have been captured already?"

"Five..." replied the Mizukage, "...the only ones remaining, as far as I know, are Fuu of the waterfall, host of the seven tails, Matori of the leaf, host of the nine tails, Killer Bee of the cloud, host of the eight tails, and..."

"Me, Gaara of the Desert, host of the one tail." Gaara interrupted.

"Then perhaps we should protect the remaining jinchuuriki at all costs as well." suggested Kageru.

"Agreed." replied the Tsuchikage.

"Return to your village, child." said Mei, "You have a big mission ahead of you."

With that, the Five Kage Summit Conference was adjourned, and everybody went their respected routes to their villages.


	5. Chapter 5- Kazumi Jinn

(1 month ago)

"HAHAHAHA! He was probably our easiest target!" laughed Kazumi Jinn, a hunter nin within a bar in the Hidden Mist village. "That man was the only rogue ninja dumb enough to charge a squad of highly trained hunters head on."

The bar was half empty, yet lively. The dim lighting was just bright enough for the bar's patrons to see. Jinn and his three other hunter nin comrades had placed their masks on the bar table, their traditional, black hunter jackets hung upon a coat rack beside the door. Jinn quickly threw back a shot of sake and got up from his stool.

"Where you going Jinn? The night is young, stay and drink with us." one of his friends called out.

Jinn chuckled and took his mask from the table and hooked it to his belt, "I wish I could my friends, but I have an early day tomorrow, my little brother graduates from the academy tomorrow."

Jinn's comrades seemed confused at the statement, "Isn't your brother only nine?" asked one.

"Yeah, how is he graduating so early?" added the other.

"He's a natural warrior gents. With any luck, my brother will be Mizukage by the time he's 20."

Jinn grabbed his coat from the rack and exited the bar. It was a cool night within the Hidden Mist, although the fog the enshrouded the village was much thicker than usual, more ominous. Jinn walked through the streets until he came upon the Kazumi clan grounds. Jinn immediately noticed something was wrong, The guards who stood watch at the entrance were gone, not to be seen.

"It's quiet..." Jinn thought to himself, "...too quiet." Jinn ran to the nearest home and knocked on the door. The lights were on, but from within, there was no answer. Jinn barged inside the house to find its residents, a man, woman, and one small boy, dead. Jinn inspected the bodies carefully, no tool marks or wounds, only a small needle through the necks of each person. The room was still in order, no signs of struggle or blood anywhere else in the room.

Jinn quickly ran door to door, only to find the same scene within each house. Jinn finnaly reached his home, but with a different scene: there was definitely a struggle, furniture tossed aside, blood splattered across the floors and walls, and multiple bodies strewn across the floor. Among them, his mother, father, and little brother. Jinn quickly ran to his dead family, overcome with grief, despair, and fury. Jinn began to sob at the sight of his slaughtered family and clan.

Off to Jinn's left, he noticed a body dawning the bloodied uniform of a rival clan within the village: the Shigekazu. Jinn's despair and grief were quickly dominated by his anger and rage, a burning hellfire raged in his eyes. Jinn suddenly entombed the body within icy claws and ripped the body into pieces, painting Jinn and the room with the man's blood in an instant.

"The Shigekazu will pay." Jinn said to himself, his voice thick with rage. "They will pay with their lives...all of them..."

Jinn kicked down the bloody front door and walked to the middle of the street and let loose a loud cry at the top of his lungs the echoed throughout the now empty clan grounds. He fell to his knees, then to the ground and passed out.

(present time, after the five kage summit)

Jinn sat within his empty living room, no furniture, no lights, sharpening his Garian blade with a stone from a shop down his street that was still unoccupied by none except Jinn.

As Jinn continued to sharpen his sword, there was a knock on his door. "Who is it and what do you want?" Jinn said rudely.

The door slid open and the fifth Mizukage entered Jinn's house.

"Oh...lady Mizukage. I must apologize in advance for you see, my tolerance for social graces has diminished over the past month."

"I understand Jinn. You have been through a traumatizing event. I can't imagine what's going through your head right now." Mei said.

"Rage, fury, vengeance for my clan. The usual." Jinn said, almost as if ignoring the Mizukage.

"Well..." Mei started, "...you might like what I have to say then."

Jinn stopped sharpening his sword, "I'm listening."

"I just returned from the Five Kage Summit, where a few interesting things transpired..." Mei paused for a moment. "...a very strong and...handsome, man by the name of Yoshiaki Kageru will be leading a mission into the land of rivers to investigate Akatsuki activity. If you accept, you will be teaming up with a sand, leaf, and waterfall ninja to investigate..."

Jinn stabbed his sword into the carpet and stood up, frustrated. "Well you've given me the details, but so far I don't see why I should care about this mission."

Mei crossed her arms across her chest and closed her eyes, "I thought you might say that, so I decided to do some digging. On my travles back to the village, i've been exchanging messages with the other kage, and it seems that the Hokage's scouts have spotted a large group of ninja fleeing from our direct...matching the description of the Shigekazu's uniform..."

Jinn's eyes widened and the air around him suddenly became cold and frigid. "Where are they?" Jinn demanded.

The Mizukage seemed surprised at how much chakra Jinn was emitting at once, "It seems that they are heading to the Land of Rice Patties in the Hidden Sound village. It appears that they have been stalled and are making camp. It sounded like they are going to be there for a while."

"So you've told me everything about them...What's keeping me from just leaving the village and going after them and not going on this mission anyway?"

The Mizukage chuckled, "Absolutely nothing. I won't stop you from exacting your revenge." Mei turned around and stood in the doorway, her long brown hair flowing in the cool wind rushing through the empty, desolate streets.

Jinn stood silent, unable to believe what he had just heard. The Mizukage stood silent as well, waiting for a reply.

"I'll do it." Jinn replied.

"Thank you," said the Mizukage, "the world is changing and the Hidden Mist will need you no doubt. I will personally see to it that your personal mission is a success. You have three days to prepare. Once you're ready, leave for the Hidden Waterfall to meet Yoshiaki Kageru and the other shinobi."

As Mei began to leave, Jinn stopped her, she turned to face him as he got down on his hands and knees and bowed his head to her, "Domo arigato gozaimasu, Mizukage-sama."


	6. Chapter 6- Ominichi Camaru

Konoha. A large village, yet its residents are all familiar with each other. It is a humble place free of war and strife, although it has had its rough patches in the past. It was a sunny day with clear skies, the air was warm and welcoming. In the back of the village upon a giant cliff, were the faces of past Hokage carved into the cliff, and below the faces, rested the Hokage's mansion.

The village's tall gates stood open to travelers, merchants' and returning shinobi. One of the returning shinobi, Ominichi Camaru, had recently finished a mission and was on his way to the Hokage's mansion to file his report. As Camaru travled through the streets, he heard a familiar voice coming from the village's famed Ichiraku Ramen shop.

Camaru entered through the shop's curtains to find a jounin by the name of Ichihara Ayame treating three gennin to the shop's delectable ramen. Ayame turned to meet Camaru.

"Ah! Camaru, you have returned. I suspect your mission went without a problem?" she asked kindly.

Camaru nodded, "Yes, just your usual escort assignment. Who are these three?" Camaru inquired.

"Oh, they are, Akimoto Kenji, Nakamura Kyo, and Hajime Izumi."

Kenji turned to meet Camaru, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Kenji's appearance was mostly feminine yet his voice was that of a young boy. Camaru seemed confused with the boy. Seeing that Camaru was thrown off, Kenji cleared up the confusion.

"I was born with offset hormones. I may look like a girl, sir, but I can assure you that I am male."

"It's true," Ayame added, "Kenji has had some difficulties, but he's strong. All of these children are. They can already exert their change in chakra nature and they were assigned to me from the academy only a few days ago. These gennin are sharp."

Ayame turned to her left to face the other two gennin, "Don't be rude you two! Introduce yourselves." she instructed.

Kyo, the boy to Ayame's immediate left finished his bowl of ramen and turned around, still wiping his mouth clean from the broth and let loose a massive belch.

Izumi, who sat next to Kyo laughed hysterically, "Kyo, you're going to be a huge hit with the ladies!"

Kyo chuckled, "Perhaps if you actually looked like a girl instead of being such a tomboy, you would get more dates."

Izumi quickly became annoyed, "Don't make me hurt you."

"Settle down you two." Ayame ordered, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. "They still need some work. Sometimes I swear i'm a babysitter."

Camaru chuckled to himself at the sight of the youths, "It seems like you have your hands full Ayame. It was nice to see you faring well, but I must go and meet Lady Hokage to file my report.

Everyone bowed their heads as Camaru exited the building. After walking through the streets of the village, Camaru walked up to to the Hokage's mansion, dawning a large character for "fire". Camaru entered the mansion and came across the door that led into the Hokage's office. He knocked three times and heard a voice from within, "Enter." He entered the room slowly to see Tsunade gazing through the window overlooking the village whilst he assistant Shizune stood by the desk. Over in the far right side of the room, Tsunade's pet pig, Tonton was sleeping in a small bed.

"Camaru..." started Tsunade, "...i've been expecting you."

"Yes lady Hokage, I'm here to file the report on my latest mission."

"Actually, I have recently returned from the land of iron...I need you to go on a possible S rank mission, if you are able."

Camaru was surprised, "An S rank mission? What's going on Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade turned to face Camaru and sat down behind her desk. She paused for a short moment. "A waterfall ninja is leading a mission into the land of rivers to investigate possible Akatsuki activity. If you accept, you will be also working with a mist and sand ninja. You must work together with these three to make sure this mission is a success."

Camaru seemed almost disgusted at the thought of working with such a small village for such an important mission. "But Lady Hokage, the waterfall is such a small village, how could they possibly expect to put forth the strength for this mission? They are small and weak."

Tsunade became frustrated at Camaru's comments. "Do not underestimate the leadr of this mission. He is one of the strongest shinobi i've seen. He was able to find the hidden location of the Five Kage Summit, infiltrate its maximum security halls, and enter the conference room without anybody finding him. Not even the other kage were able to even sense him until he was there, and when he was, he was able to defend the area from an Akatsuki messenger who was highly skilled. This man is anything but weak."

Camaru suddenly became ashamed of his actions, "I apologize Lady Hokage. I accept the mission, anything to help the village."

"Good then. You have three days to prepare, head to the hidden waterfall once you are and meet up with a man by the name of Yoshiaki Kageru."

Camaru bowed his head and began to exit the room, but was stopped by Tsunade once again as his hand grabbed the handle to the door.

"Before you make your preparations, I want you to seek out Matori. If you are unaware she is our newest nine tails jinchuuriki since..." Tsunade paused for a moment, grasped by immense sadness and grief. "...that's not important right now. See if you can get her to accompany you. She's been really distant and I believe she needs to get some interactions with others."

Camaru respectfully completed his exit and went in search of Matori, near the outskirts of the village. As Camaru wandered the forest near the edge of the village he heard a distant sound. Nearing the source of the sound, it became clear that somebody was training in a nearby location. There was a small, insignificant, explosion, yet large enough to send nearby wildlife scurrying in fear from the source.

"Matori?" Camaru called out, "Matori?"

Before he could utter another word, Camaru noticed that the sounds had ceased. Soon after, Camaru found himself with a kunai knife at his throat, held from behind him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" said a harsh voice. The sound of the woman's voice sent a chill down Camaru's spine.

"M-my name is Camaru." he stuttered, attempting not to anger the woman more than it seemed he already had. "Lady Hokage sent me here to talk to you."

The kunai seemed to come closer to Camaru's throat at the sound of the sentence.

"Speak then." Matori commanded, frustrated.

Camaru hesitated for a moment, "The Hokage is sending me on a possible S rank mission and sent me here to ask if you wished to take part."

Matori stood silent before quickly turning Camaru around and knocking him to the ground with a swift punch to his face.

"I want nothing to do with this pathetic mission,I have no interest in sacrificing my life or endangering it for the sake of others. Now get out of my sight before I make you." Matori glared at Camaru on the floor as the air was filled with the sound of surging energy and Matori's face became covered in black markings that resembled flames.

Camaru slowly crawled back up to his feet, careful to come into further contact with Matori. He slowly took his leave, but as he looked back he noticed that Matori's eyes had changed, her right eye had turned into a deep, hollow, blood-red color and her left eye had changed into a deep blue. Camaru's worst fears seemed to flow throughout his mind like a river, raging like a fire. He was paralyzed with fear, becoming covered in a cold sweat that he felt was unable to be wept from his now pale face. He tried to move but was unable to, it felt as if something had been holding him in place, something had begun to play with his mind like a chid with anew toy.

Matori closed her eyes which seemed to free Camaru from whatever had gripped his mind in fear. Camaru quickly stumbled away from the area, working his way to his apartment in the village. Camaru walked over to his restroom and splashed his face with water. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, "What the hell was that?" he said to himself. Camaru wiped his face off with a nearby hand towel, his heart finally beginning to slow down from the traumatic encounter.

Camaru entered his living room and cleared the floor and placed his scroll down on the edge of the room and unrolled it across the floor. The scroll had a variety of runes and seals upon it, some of which many had never seen before, along with more common seals nad formulas. Camaru focused chakra into the fingertips of his right hand and placed them in a small box in the center of the scroll, causing the materials sealed within to appear. The items ranged from giant kunai, shuriken, large spools of wire and tags, to elemental scrolls, food, and other materials for combat and survival.

Camaru stood over the scroll's contents and took a mental inventory. Noting what he had already and what was required, Camaru began his final preperations for his departure.


	7. Chapter 7- Gathering

Kageru sat along the lakeside, relaxing while taking in the scenery. Kageru laid down upon the grass, resting his head on his hands. Kageru slowly drifted into a light sleep. As his eyes closed shut, an image of a man he had met long ago flashed within his mind for moment before he was disturbed by the village guards. A single man escorting a woman had walked up behind Kageru. He reluctantly stood up, grunting as he worked his way back up to his feet.

"Kageru-san..." the guard started, "...this woman arrived from the Hidden Sand for your upcoming mission."

Kageru nodded to the guard as he took his leave. Kageru held his hand out, offering a handshake to the woman.

"Welcome to the Hidden Waterfall village. I am Yoshiaki Kageru."

The woman reached out and shook Kageru's hand firmly. "I am Temari. Ambassador of the Hidden Sand, and sister of our Kazekage, Gaara."

"It's an honor to be working with you." Kageru motioned for Temari to follow him.

Kageru led Temari to a small, shaded area with a few benches arranged in a circle with a fire pit in the center and sat down across from her.

"So how many other will be joining us exactly?" Temari asked.

Kageru sat hunched over, "If I rememeber correctly, we will be joined by a Leaf and Mist ninja. If the Leaf ninja departed around the same time you did, then whoever it is should be joining us shortly."

Temari stood up to place her backpack and her fan on the floor next to her and noticed the same guard that had escorted her into the village, escorting a man with dark brown hair reaching halfway to his shoulders. The man's skin was a light tan, and his clothes were black, accented with a bandages around his waist and arms and a large scroll carried upon on his back.

Kageru walked over to meet the guard once again. The guard completed walking the man to Kageru and took his leave. Upon closer inspection, Kageru noticed the man's headband around his neck dawning the Hidden Leaf symbol. Kageru greeted the man with a firm handshake.

"Greetings, I am Yoshiaki Kageru."

"I am Ominichi Camaru. I am a jounin from the hidden leaf. Our Hokage spoke highly of you. She seemed assured that this mission would be a success with you leading it."

Kageru chuckled and scratched his head lightly, "I guess I left quite an impression on some of the five Kage."

Kageru led Camaru to a seat between himself and Temari. Camaru removed his scroll and carefully placed it on the empty space next to him on his bench.

"This is Temari, ambassador of the Hidden Sand and sister of the Kazekage." Kageru announced before sitting down.

"It's an honor to meet you Temari-san." Camaru said, politely.

"Likewise." Temari replied.

Kageru paused for a moment and sized up his two teammates and then spoke out, "So i'm not sure when our fouth member will be here, so perhaps we should learn more about each other, strengths, weaknesses, battle style. Things like that."

Without another word Camaru stood up and spoke, "Understood. I specialize in earth and water style ninjutsu, I am skilled in the uses of taijutsu and sealing style jutsu. I am easily susceptible to genjutsu and stealthy targets." Camaru picked up his large scroll and continued, "I always carry this scroll with me. It has been passed down in my family for generations. It allows for me to summon my close friend, Ichibi, a giant eagle I signed a contract with when I was nine. The scroll also has many other uses such as storing materials, aiding with barriers and sealing, and many others. Very few members of my family have been able to utilize every single service this scroll offers...It's saved my life on several occasions."

Camaru placed his scroll back down upon the bench and sat down. Kageru became intrigued with his teammate's skill set. Temari, seeing that Kageru had been deep in thought but still paying attention, began to speak.

"I specialize in long range wind style ninjutsu. I will not engage in close combat. My fan is my one and only weapon, it has three stages of attack strength represented by three moons painted on it, one being the weakest and three being the strongest. Using my fan, I can summon a powerful weasel that can cut down an entire forest within seconds, I can also repel all sound based jutsu and attacks using it."

Kageru nodded, taking a mental note of what he had to work with.

"I specialize in wind and lightning style ninjutsu, but I have experience in all forms of combat. Although I am weakest in genjutsu and will fall if used against me. I prefer mid to long range combat but will engage in close combat if I must. I do not have it with me, but I use a gonbai specially designed for me. It helps to amplify my wind style chakra. I also have..." Kageru paused for a moment, a disturbed look on his face.

"What seems to be the problem Kageru-san?" Camaru asked.

Kageru looked at the ground for a few moments, "A few years ago, I traveled around the land. I came across an island which dealt with enhancing summoning creatures then distributed them to shinobi across the land...It was abandoned when I found it, and the summoning creatures all seemed distressed and helpless. They led me to a giant lab with a tank in the middle of the room. I went up to look inside the tank and there it was...A huge disgusting looking creature. It seemed like it was in a hibernation state, but it awoke when I came near...It smashed its way out of its tank and devoured all of the summoning creatures around me...it was a tough fight but I was able to subdue the beast and force it into a contract with me...I call it 'The Chimera'."

Temari and Camaru seemed disturbed by Kageru's story.

"What kind of abilities does this beast have anyway?" Temari inquired.

Kageru hesitated before he spoke, "Well...After I made the contract, i tore the lab apart looking for information on what exactly the creature was...apparently the scientists that once inhabited the area were trying to develop the ultimate summoning creature, the beast can devour other creatures and absorb their traits, able to use them itself. The beast can also use wind and lighting style ninjutsu along with genjutsu on a high level."

Temari stood astonished, as Camaru simply seemed even more disturbed than before.

"How is that possible?!" Temari exclaimed.

"Indeed, how is a mere creature able to utilize such techniques?" Camaru added.

Kageru shook his head in despair, "I don't know. The beast killed off everyone on the island, judging from the records I found. After it feasted upon the men and women, it went into hibernation, then when it sensed my chakra, it woke up to feast once again. I've only used it on a few rare occasions, I try not to call it forth unless I have to. It takes an incredible amount of chakra to keep it in check and prevent it from eating everything in its sight."

Temari stood up, slightly enraged, "Why didn't you destroy it? That beast could break free of your grip from any moment and go rampant!"

"That's the thing Temari, it can't be killed. It's the ultimate creature for a reason. I've tried on multiple occasions, it simply absorbs my justu, the most I can do is trap it within a barrier and continue to think on what to do with it."

Kageru sighed deeply, "I understand that you are disturbed by this, but you both traveled far to get here and i'm sure you're both tired. It's getting late, I suggest you both rest at our inn across the lake. Let the innkeeper know who you are and you will be provided with rooms, compliments of the Hidden Waterfall. We shall wait until our number four arrives."

Still disturbed, everyone bowed their heads to each other and went to their respective domiciles. Three days had gone by as Kageru, Temari, and Camaru waited for the fourth member of their squad. Finally, late afternoon on the third day of waiting, a different guard walked up up Kageru. Standing behind the guard was a man dawning the traditional outfit of the Hidden Mist. He carried a short, blue, triple-bladed sword on his left hip as he looked around, curious.

Kageru walked up to greet the man as he did with Temari and Camaru, "Welcome to the Hidden Waterfall, I am Yoshiaki Kageru."

Kageru held his hand out to shake the newcomer's, but he simply glanced at Kageru's hand, then back at Kageru himself, a look of slight annoyance in his eyes. Kageru pulled his hand back, feeling awkward.

"Well, those of us here already have learned each others strengths and weaknesses and such, we can fill you in now." Kageru offered.

The man simply looked even more annoyed, "My name is Kazumi Jinn, I am here for the mission, nothing more. I have no interest in sharing my weaknesses with any of you, lest you decide to turn on me later."

Kageru became confused, "I assure you Jinn, none of us will turn against each other. We are all comrades working for the same goal on this mission and we need to cooperate to ensure its success."

Jinn scoffed at Kageru, "I have travled from the Hidden Mist. As you know, it's very far from here and i'm exhausted from my journey. I do not wish to speak right now, only rest."

"As you wish Jinn, our inn is across the lake, let the innkeeper know who you are and you will be provided a room. Tomorrow we depart for the Land of Rivers."

Jinn barged through Kageru and walked towards the inn. Kageru glanced at Jinn as he walked away, then to Temari and Camaru who stood behind him. They merely shrugged and followed Jinn to the inn. Later, in the dead of night, Kageru found it hard to sleep. He arose from his bed slowly and put on a blue t-shirt and pants, then proceeded to leave his home. Kageru walked along the lakeside, the moonlight shining through the thick canopy of the trees. Kageru gazed upon the still waters of the lake as fireflies buzzed across the village. As Kageru walked, he noticed someone in the distance, also standing at the lake's edge, staring into the lake's calm waters.

Kageru walked up to the man, noticing that it was Jinn. "Jinn," Kageru called out. Jinn looked over at Kageru slowly, then gazed at the lake once again. "what are you doing out here at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Jinn said harshly, still staring at the still waters.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a short walk. Something seems to be troubling you Jinn. Perhaps you should share, I would be glad to help if I could."

"No, I don't want to bother you with my troubles." Jinn replied, his anger turning into depression.

"It's no trouble at all, we're comrades now and I wish to help my comrades when they need it most."

Jinn hesitated for a few moments, sighed deeply, then spoke, "Recently, I lost a great many people who were very dear to me...Since I lost them, only thoughts of revenge have flowed through my mind. I want vengeance, vengeance upon those responsible!"

Kageru seemed to empathize with Jinn, "I know a little of how you feel. It hurts to lose someone precious to you, but to lose so many? It's almost unheard of. A few years ago, a boy and his older sister came to this village. His sister wished for the boy to be trained in the art of wind style. I became his sensei for the next year, teaching him all I knew. We became close during that year, but eventually he had to leave the village. I had confidence in what I had taught him, but a few months after he left, I received a message saying that he had died. My only regret is not knowing what happened to him...I often find myself wondering what happened to him."

Jinn seemed to be relieved at the moment, "Well...it's good to know that there are others in the world who know what it's like. I guess i'm not alone after all."

Kageru smiled and patted Jinn on the back, "Get some rest Jinn. It will take us at least two days to reach our destination and chances are we will all need as much rest as we can get."

As Kageru turned to leave, Jinn stopped him and offered Kageru the handshake that he had rejected upon his arrival. Kageru smiled and shook hands with Jinn.

"I apologize for my rudeness earlier." Jinn said as the handshake ended.

"Don't worry about it Jinn, I understand. Now go and get your rest, we leave first thing tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8- Mission to the Land of Rivers

Jinn, Kageru, Camaru, and Temari set out for the Land of Rivers early the next day. The first day of their journey went smoothly, with no issues or problems whatsoever. The group had covered a great distance in the one day, crossing through the Land of Grass and Rain, and making camp upon the Rain/River border. The group had made camp in a small clearing within a forest. The possible danger of the mission seemed to finally effect everyone, as nobody was able to drift into sleep. Camaru had been pacing around his mat for a few minutes.

"What exactly do you think we're up against, Kageru-san? I've never fought Akatsuki before." he asked, nervously.

"Don't worry Camaru, the Akatsuki may be powerful, but we are stronger still. There isn't even a guarantee that we will come across Akatsuki, our mission is simply to investigate the area. We've prepared for the worst case scenario and we are all capable. You have nothing to fear." Kageru explained.

"It would be smart to not let our guard down though..." Temari started, "...Akatsuki nearly killed my brother and destroyed our village."

"She's right, " added Jinn, "the Akatsuki were able to abduct both of our tailed beasts with ease."

Temari grabbed a nearby stick and began to poke at the fire in the middle of the campsite. Embers danced across the air as the fire began burning more firewood. The air around the campsite became warmer, more inviting. In the distance, one could here insects buzzing throughout the forest as other animals searched for sustenance for themselves and their young.

Jinn sat upon his bed mat, meditating with his blue short sword stabbed into the ground before him. Temari stared at Jinn, as if made uneasy.

"What are you doing Jinn?" she asked.

"I am meditating. We've covered a lot of ground today somehow, and chances are we will be confronted by our objective sometime tomorrow. I am using a meditation method passed down in my family for generations. It helps me retain focus in crucial situations and makes my reflexes more efficient."

"That's quite impressive Jinn-san." Camaru stated, "What work is family into?"

Jinn sighed deeply, then paused for a moment, "My family, like the rest of my clan, is dead."

Camaru immediately began to apologize, "Oh, my deepest apologies Jinn-san. I had no idea."

Jinn shook his head, his eyes still closed as he meditated, "It's alright Camaru. I know who is to blame and where they are, and after this mission, I will return to my village and prepare a hunting party and go after those responsible."

"This sounds like there is a story behind this." Temari said.

"Indeed there is...my clan, the Kazumi clan. had always rivaled with the Shigekazu clan within the Hidden Mist. The Kazumi had always retained a high status within the village and the Shigekazu were always jealous of our status and strength. One night, a month ago, I had returned from a mission to find my entire clan dead. My family slaughtered like animals. My brother was supposed to graduate from the Academy the next day...he never got the chance to be a real ninja. I swore on my clan's burial ground that I will avenge their deaths. What I found remarkable is that the Shigekazu were able to kill off the whole clan without alerting the rest of the village. I never knew they had such capability."

The camp sat quiet for a moment. Jinn finally opened his eyes and removed his sword from the dirt. He placed his blade next to his mat.

"I had no idea something like that happened to you." Temari said sympathetic, breaking the silence.

"We all endure hardship in our lives, how we rectify that is up to all of us individually. I choose to hunt down and slaughter the Shigekazu, only then will the Kazumi be avenged."

Kageru nodded his head in understanding, "It's true. No life goes on without some sort of hardship. Chances are we'll all go through something tough tomorrow. That's why it's important for us to stick together and watch out for each other. That's the only way for us to survive this. Now we should all get some rest, with our luck, we're going to need it."

Everyone nodded and lay down on their bed mats. Kageru stood up and dumped a small bucket of water upon the fire, silencing the crackling flames. The embers that danced in the air to a soundless tune had dispersed into the air, no longer seen. The sounds of nature seemed soothing to Kageru, a sweet symphony of beauty to his ears, helping him drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning, a ray of light shined through the trees into Kageru's eyes, waking him. As he slowly rose up, he noticed Jinn's mat was unoccupied. He looked around for signs as to where Jinn could have gone. Kageru stood up and put his deep blue coat on and grabbed his gonbai. He bent over to pick up his headband and tightly wrapped it around his head. As Kageru began to look for Jinn once again, Jinn emerged from behind a tree, surprised to see Kageru up so early.

"Kageru, you're awake." he said.

"Yes, where did you go Jinn?" Kageru inquired.

Jinn turned and pointed in the direction from which he had come, "I went scouting a few kilometers in this direction. I believe I have found something interesting in a cliffside about 3 kilometers from here."

"Alright, i'll wake the others."

Kageru turned and walked over to the campsite, grabbed his gonbai by the handle and slammed the other end into the ground, "Alright you two, let's go. Jinn found something that may be what we're looking for."

Camaru woke gently, unlike Temari who had begun to groan as she woke up. Everyone had woken up and prepared themselves for their continued journey. Jinn had led the group to a cliff overlooking a river. At the foot of the cliff stood a tori arch with a boulder within the cliffside. The group descended down onto the river's surface, and noticed a small white tag upon the boulder which had the character for barrier on it in red.

"It's a barrier of some kind." stated Kageru.

"Yes, but what kind of barrier?" Temari asked.

Camaru seemed to notice the type of barrier after a few moments of staring at it. "It looks to be a five seal barrier."

"Great," Kageru started, "we came all this way for nothing. How are we supposed to dispel this? We don't even know where the other tags are, let alone the manpower to remove them all."

"When I went scouting, I was able to find the other tags." Jinn corrected. "They are quite a ways from here, but even with the knowledge of the tag locations, we still lack the number of people necessary to remove all five."

"That's where we come in." said an unknown voice.

The group looked around to find the source of the voice, Camaru found the voice to be none other than Ichihara Ayame, accompanied by Matori.

"Ayame, Matori, What are you two doing here? How did you find us?" Camaru said, astonished.

"Matori here, is a much better tracker than one would think." Ayame said, pointing to Matori who stood behind her.

Camaru was most surprised that Matori was standing before him, "Matori," he started, "I thought you wanted nothing to do with this mission."

"I don't..." Matori scoffed, "Tsunade ordered me to come after you in case you needed backup"

"Whether you wanted to come or not, "Kageru started, "your timing is impeccable. We need you two to help us remove the four other tags to dispel this barrier."

Jinn pulled out a map and marked four other locations on it, "The other tags are in these locations." Jinn reached into his tool pouch and removed six small earpieces. "Put these on, they're radios that will allow us to communicate. We will need to remove all five tags at once or we're finished."

Everyone took a radio and turned it on, then began to confirm they all worked properly. Jinn gave Kageru the map for him to look at.

"Alright..." he started, "Matori, Ayame, Temari, Camaru, you four will go to these locations and remove the tags on my signal."

Camaru removed his scroll and unrolled it to reveal the runes and formulas upon it. He formed a seal to bring forth four tags, then distributed three to Temari, Ayame, and Matori.

"Place these tags next to the barrier tags, I can't help but think that there will be some sort of trap when you remove the tags, hopefully it will protect us, whatever is thrown at us."

Camaru proceeded to bite his right thumb to draw blood, then swiped it across his left palm. He then slammed his palm onto his scroll. "Summoning Jutsu!" there was a large puff of smoke that enveloped the area, which was quickly cleared away by an eagle flapping its wings. The eagle was large and majestic, with gold and dark grey feathers. Camaru rolled his scroll back up and jumped onto the eagle's back.

"It's good to see you again Camaru." the eagle said.

"And you as well, Ichibi. We must go to an area about a kilometer west of here."

"Will do, my friend."

With that, everyone but Jinn and Kageru took off in four different directions.

Jinn walked up the boulder and got into place to remove his tag, while Kageru took a few steps back, ready to destroy the boulder when the time was right.

* * *

Inside the cave, a single man stood within the cave, surrounded by nine other holograms.

"You are all gathered here to welcome our newest member." the leader stated, his powerful voice echoing through the cave.

"Ahhh, fresh meat." Said one member across the room from the leader, his eyes were a pale, shark-colored, and almost lifeless. "Let's hope he can cut it with us."

"Kisame..." started the leader, "that is no way to greet your new comrade. He is one of us and we will all treat him as such."

Kisame seemed annoyed. "This is Sun Ce." said the leader.

Another member who stood to the left of the leader scoffed at Ce, "HA! What a stupid name. I can already tell this jerk doesn't appreciate good art when he sees it!"

The leader was becoming annoyed, "Deidara, What did I just say? I said to respect your comrades."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, I know"

A small, seemingly round, man who stood next to Deidara spoke out, "Deidara, one of these days, you're going to get yourself killed. Plus your idea of art is inferior to mine, so whether he respects it or not is of no concern."

"Aww c'mon Master Sasori. Art is an explosion! Not that eternal beauty you're always preaching about."

"Enough." interrupted the leader.

On Kisame's right side, a man who looked as if he were a plant of sorts also attempted to stop the bickering between Deidara and Sasori, (Bold is black Zetsu, italicized is white Zetsu) "_Not to __interrupt this eventful meeting, but we have company outside."_

"**Yes, they are powerful and will break in at any moment. Enough of this worthless bickering."**

"Zetsu, how may are there?" the leader asked.

_"There were six of them, but they've dispersed to dispel the barrier...I have a bad feeling about this, they all seem pretty strong."_

**"Stop your whining, the traps will stall them long enough to keep the two at the front door from getting reinforcements."**_  
_

The leader stood silent for a moment, his purple eyes almost glowing vibrantly. "Ce..." he started.

"Yes leader?" Ce asked, getting down on one knee and bowing his head to the leader.

"Take care of our visitors."

"It will be done sir."

"Very well then, everyone is dismissed."

The cave quickly became empty, Ce standing alone within the dark room waiting to give his visitors a proper welcome.

* * *

Jinn and Kageru waited patiently for the other team members to radio in. Kageru began pacing back and forth on the water's surface.

"Jinn, when the tags are removed, you're going to have to move out the way pretty fast." he said.

"I figured as much." Jinn replied.

Finally, Camaru was the first to radio in, "I'm in position Kageru-san."

Quickly followed by Temari, Ayame, and Matori, "Ready, Kageru."

"As am I."

"Let's hurry up and get this over with."

Kageru nodded to Jinn and took a few more steps back, "On my mark...one...two...THREE!"

Jinn ripped the tag off of the boulder and jumped out of the way almost immediately as Kageru swung his gonbai with a single hand, send a blast of wind towards the boulder. The boulder stood little chance against Kageru, being cut up into many pieces and collapsing, exposing a tunnel entrance. Jinn and Kageru quickly infiltrated through the tunnels after the destruction of the boulder.

"Quickly," Kageru said through the radio, "return to the hideout!"

Temari was the first to reply, "Yeeeaaaahhh, about that. It looks like the tags didn't work as well as we hoped. I assume all of us are about to engage a clone of ourselves."

"Agreed." replied Camaru, "This might take a while."

"Damn it all." Kageru said, frustrated. "Jinn, looks like we're on our own for now, be ready."

Jinn nodded to Kageru as the two ran throughout the cave passageways. Finally, they came across a large, inner sanctum within the cave. the room was dimly lit, with only a few torches along the far walls, revealing many stalactites that riddled across the ceiling. In the center of the room stood a single man. Kageru recognized who it was almost immediately, despite the fact that the man now dawned an Akatsuki cloak.

"You again!" he exclaimed.

"Ah," Ce started, "we meet again. You seemed quite formidable last time we met. Let's see if you can finish the job this time." he taunted.

"Careful, Jinn." Kageru warned, "this man infiltrated the Five Kage Summit with only a single shadow clone. I didn't get a good assessment of his skills last time but I know he uses water style, which is worthless in this cave. We already have an advantage."

Kageru grasped the steel handle of his gonbai firmly in his right hand and slammed it onto the ground as if it were too heavy for him to carry. Jinn readied senbon needles in both his hands, prepping his first move. Ce stood calmly, not worried at all by the two who stood before him.

"You two have some gall, challenging the Akatsuki like this. I refuse to let you interfere with our works."

Ce pulled his sword from its sheath and held it off to the side. Kageru began to whisper to Jinn.

"Jinn, you charge in first, I will cover you with some heavy wind style attacks, see if you can stop his movements with your ice style then we will finish him then." Jinn nodded with understanding.

Jinn charged forth, Kageru following closely behind him. Jinn leaped over Ce and threw his senbon towards him as Kageru swung his gonbai in a wide arc. Ce quickly rolled over to the side, narowlly avoiding the attacks. Jinn pulled out his Garian blade and shot the three blades over to Ce. Ce began to dodge each blade as carefully as he could, but Ce was unable to avoid forever.

Jinn was able to land a deep cut into Ce's left leg. Ce fell to the floor as Kageru motioned for Jinn to get back. Kageru quickly formed his necessary seals, ending with a bird seal. "Wind style: PRESSURE DAMAGE!" Kageru launched a massive blast of wind into the area in front of him, obliterating the Akatsuki hideout and reducing it into rubble. Ce was unable to avoid or guard against the attack as he was blown away and reduced to nothing. As the jutsu finished, Kageru turned to Jinn and smiled.

"That was easier than expected." Jinn seemed puzzled at how easily their opponent had been defeated.

"Aren't Akatsuki supposed to be stronger?" he inquired.

"Perhaps." Kageru replied, "But i'm not exactly complaining about it. Our task here is done, let's go and give the others some back up."

Jinn began to radio the other members, "Temari, Camaru, Matori, Ayame, what is your situation?"

"Things are still pretty rough here." Temari replied.

"These clones are something else." Ayame added.

"No matter what I do, he just counters me easily." Camaru complained.

Kageru nodded at Jinn and they began to exit the hideout. Kageru and Jinn stood just outside the cave entrance, standing upon the water's surface. Just as the two were about to make a move, Ce jumped from beneath the water with his sword drawn. Kageru and Jinn had both avoided a fatal injury, but Kageru suffered a cut on his left shoulder. Ce kicked Jinn with great force, launching him into the cliff wall across from the cave, creating a small crater upon impact. Ce began to unleash a barrage of punches against Kageru, finally pinned him against a wall by his throat.

"Now you die." he taunted. Ce lifted his sword, ready to make his final strike against Kageru. Just as Ce was going in for the kill, Jinn was able to capture Ce within a water prison jutsu. Kageru fell onto the water's surface, gasping for air. Within the water prison, Ce simply smiled as a large number of water clones appeared around his captors. Kageru quickly recovered and drew his gonbai in time to cut down three waterclones charging in. Each water clone threw a series of water needles towards Jinn and Kageru, Kageru was able to deflect the needles with a burst of wind, however Jinn was forced to release his water prison jutsu to avoid the attack just in time.

Ce jumped onto a large log that seemed to grow from one cliffside, into the other, and raised his sword high into the air. The sunlight that glimmered off its magnificent edge was slowly overcome by storm clouds. Ce proceded to sheathe his blade and form a flurry of handsigns. Jinn and Kageru stood silent as the sound of rushing waves seem to approach closer and closer to their vicinity. Suddenly, around the corner of the river, five large serpent-like water dragons came roaring towards Jinn and Kageru.

"Jinn..." Kageru started nervously, "...I can't block that at the moment."

Jinn tepped forward and slammed the palms of his hands onto the water's surface.

"Ice style: frozen barricade."

The water in front of Jinn rose to form a large wall, then quickly proceeded to freeze over comepletely solid. The sound of roaring dragons was suddenly overcome by several large objects crashing into Jinn's frozen wall. Ce jumped over the top of Jinn's wall and stood before them once again.

"That's an impresive form of ice style. It's been a while since i've seen it. I believe it was the Kazumi clan which had originally branched off from the Yuki clan. Of course the Kazumi were never able to compare."

Jin quickly became enraged as Ce continued to speak ill of his deceased brethren.

"The Kazumi seemed so pathetic compared to the Yuki. Always chasing thier petty goals and ideals, tragic really. I only hope that such a clan receives a proper end."

With that, Jinn was unable to hold back any longer. Jinn raised his left hand, calling forth an icy fist to rise from beneath the waters surface and grab Ce. Jinn lifted his right hand as another frozen hand came from within the cliffside, it was almost colossal in size as the cliffside was nearly reduced to ruin. As Jinn clenched his fist, so did the other he had called forth. Jinn punched with his right hand as the other had begun to imitate his movement, sending Ce crashing through the nearby wall and into the Akatsuki hideout once again.

Jinn stood panting heavily with rage as Kageru proceeded to investigate. Kageru walked in front of the hole Jinn had made with Ce's impact, but as soon as he was within the hole's entrance, a large funnel of water shot from eithin and pushed Kageru into the cliffside with great force. The funnel soon dispersed and for some reason, Kageru felt weak and powerless. Ce slowly walked out from the cave, his right arm seemed limp and lifeless as it dangled at his side with blood dripping slowly down its length.

Kageru formed a sequence of seals but found that he had no chakra in his system anymore. "What did you do to me?" he asked.

Ce simply smiled an evil smile and chuckled, "When I take a certain amount of damage, I unlock a special ability within me. My water style ninjutsu begins to sap chakra out of my opponent when they come into contact with it. You took the full brunt of my last jutsu, leaving you with no chakra, if not very little."

Jinn immediatly charged in to prevent any further attacks against Kageru. Kageru reached into his tol pouch as Jinn began to engage Ce in fierce hand to hand combat, despite the fact that Ce had only one working arm, he managed to fend off Jinns attacks. Kageru pulled out a small wooden box wrapped inside three tags. He lightly placed the box on the waters surface and unwrapped the tags, which were tied to the box on both sides with one tag in the front. Kageru made a tiger seal and began to focus what little chakra he had left. His eyes closed, Kageru focused intensly. Suddenly, Kageru eyes opened wide as he stomped his right foot onto the the front tag, the two tags on the side began to glow as a ring of runes branched of from the tags to encircle Kageru. The circle began to glow intensly as the box flew open and a smal vial of water shot out from within.

Kageru caught the vial on its way up and uncorked the vial, then proceeded to chug the liquid inside. Once done, Kageru threw the empty vial to the side and crushed the wooden box with his foot. He quickly became enshrouded with a powerful and intense chakra that now flowed through him. Jinn and Ce turned to see what had happened, only to find Kageru covered in an intense chakra that seemed to repel the waters around him.

"Jinn, get back." he ordered.

Jinn quickly jumped away as Kageru suddenly disappeared, then just as quickly, reappeared in front of Ce. Kageru grabbed Ce by his cloak. For a split second, Kageru could see an immense fear in Ce's eyes as Kageru quickly headbutt Ce with an intense force, sending Ce crashing through the stone wall once again. Kageru walked through the new hole and entered the hideout.

Ce slowly crawled back up to his feet from beneath a pile of rubble, the left side of his face almost covered in blood. As Ce got back up to his feet, his Rain village headband cracked, then shattered to peices at his feet. Kageru appeared in front of Ce once again then unleashed a barrage of taijustu combos upon Ce.

"I have to end this now..." Kageru thought to himself, "...the water's effects will wear off very shortly."

Just as Kageru was about to deliver the finishing blow, Ce unleashed a large shock wave that sent Kageru shooting across the room. The thunderclouds that enshrounded the sky unleashed a thunderclap as it began to heavily rain inside the hideout. Kageru gazed at the darkened sky without concern, for he believed his victory was assured. Kageru charged towards Ce with great speed, his gobai drawn, only to have it met by Ce's katana with almost the exact same amount of force.

Kageru quickly became concerned as Ce pushed him back with ease. The two shinobi began to clash weapons with such force, that shock waves were sent throughout the ground and disturbed the calm waters of the river outside. Amidst the chaos, Kageru left a small opening on his left side just long enough for Ce to block Kageru's heavy blow and slash at the exposed area. Kageru staggered backwards with his hand against his wound. Before Kageru could react, Ce raised his sword to call forth a tornado of water from beneath the ground.

Ce began to control the twister and send it shooting towards Kageru. Kageru tried desperately to avoid the attack, but was unable to due to his fresh wound, despite the effects of the liquid he drank. The twister devoured Kageru like a starving lion as Ce added lightning style chakra to the attack. Finally, Ce sent the twister crashing into the ground, unleashing a booming sound resembling an explosion.

Jinn watched in shock Kageru lay motionless on the floor, with what seemed like burns across his arms and face. Kageru's gonbai had been thrown across the room, far from anyone's reach. The room sat quiet for a few moments. Jinn, confused on how he could approach his target when he had just defeated a massively empowered Kageru.

"He was quite powerful." Ce started, "How will you fare, I wonder."

"Jinn." Kageru muttered.

Jinn quickly rushed over to Kageru's side. "Stop him Jinn." Blood slowly driped from the corner of Kageru's mouth as he forced himself to speak. "y-you must, kill him. H-hurry."

Jinn turned to face Ce, who had adopted a cocky posture, despite his heavy injuries. Jinn clapped his hands together, "Infinite Darkness!" he said, as the room became pitch black and disappeared from Ce's view. The room was in utter darknes to Ce, yet he was able to see his refelction in the black floor perfectly. Ce looked around to find his opponent, only to recieve an unseen blow to his face. One after another, the shots kept coming, for Ce was unable to see his attacker and therefore unable to counter.

Ce became pinned against an invisible wall by his throat. The darkness began to disperse and Jinn had ben holding Ce against the hideout's cold stone wall. Ce was unable to speak and hardly able to breath as Jinn's grip became tighter. Jinn formed a tiger seal with his one free hand and looked at into Ce's eyes with an intense fury. seconds later, Jinn simply muttered a single word, "Ephemeral." and let go of Ce's throat. Ce fell to the floor, gasping for air and suddenly began to hear the voice of his sister, echoing in his mind.

"Why, brother?" Shang started, "Why did you do this? I told you that you could get hurt, and now look at you, Pathetic, broken and weak. You could never avenge father's death."

"What are you talking about, sister?" Ce said out loud, "All i've ever done was work for our well being. I simply wish to protect you."

The skin of the right side of Ce's face began to peel away, revealing half of Shang's face as Ce crawled to his knees.

"Your worthless to everyone if you're dead brother. Father and mother would be appalled by your very existence at this point." Ce quickly lost control of his right arm which had slowly reached for his throat.

"Let me end your pathetic life brother, maybe then you can meet father and tell him how you failed to avenge him. How you cared nothing for him."

Jinn watched as Ce screamed as loud as he could as he writhed in pain upon the stone floor, then suddenly stopped. Jinn turned away from Ce's lifeless body as if nothing happened. He walked over to Kageru who was still struggeling for his life.

"Jinn," he started, as he coughed up a small amount of blood, "is it over?"

"Yes Kageru, it is done, now we need to get you some medical attention."

Jinn placed his hands over Kageru's chest and began to attempt to heal Kageru. Kageru grabbed Jinn's wrist with his left hand.

"No Jinn. It's no use. Even if I had not endured that last jutsu, my fate was sealed. I die happy knowing I may make my village proud. What I drank was my village's Hero Water. It grants the user a power boost at least tenfold their usual strength...But in exchange, the water eats away at the user's life force...This is it for me Jinn."

Jinn stared at Kageru, surprised at how willingly he was able to embrace death. "No, Kageru. I won't let you die here, not like this!"

Jinn began to use every last ounce of chakra he had to heal Kageru. "Where are you guys?!" Jinn yelled through the radio. "Kageru is heavily injured and needs help now!"

"I'm almost done here." Temari replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at a far off waterfall, Camaru was finishing the battle with his doppleganger. Camaru trapped his clone's legs within a tightly packed earth grip as it charged towards him. Camaru then clapped his hands and a large box rose up to box in the clone. Camaru slammed his hands into the ground to make the walls close in rapidly on the clone as he filled the box with water to drown it. Ichibi suddenly came shooting from the sky to dive bomb the box, utterly destroying the area around it.

After the smoke had cleared, the clone had melted into a pile of mud, defeated. Camaru was panting heavily, his chakra nearly depleted entirely. Suddenly, Camaru received a transmission from his radio from Jinn.

"Get down here now! I don't know if I can help Kageru alone, at this rate he won't make it."

"I'm en route now Jinn-san." he replied. Camaru looked at Ichibi and nodded. Ichibi then swooped around to pick up Camaru to aid Jinn and Kageru.

* * *

In a cleared area in a forest, Ayame was having difficulties with her clone. Aayame had become exhausted, her chakra nearly depleted, and her kekkei genkai nearly worthless against herself. In the same instant Ayame had thought her loss assured, she came up with a plan. She planted her right foot firmly on the grass and turned it slightly, then charged forward. Ayame fought with her clone in fierce taijutsu combat, but the clone's never-ending stamina proved too much for Ayame, and knocked her back into a tree with a seires of kicks.

Ayame sat at the base of the tree's trunk, unmoving as the clone walked forward slowly. The clone pulled out a kunai, ready to make the killing blow, but as the clone took another step, it triggered a trap Ayame hand planted with her foot. Golden strings of runes flowed from the spot on the grass and wrapped the clone in a sealing jutsu.

The clone struggled to get free, but to no avail. Ayame smiled, her victroy within her grasp, and slowly stood up. Ayame walked over to the struggeling clone and put her last bit of strength into a hard jab into a spot under the clone's left rib cage. With the amount of force Ayame had used, she was able to exploit her own weakness to end her opponent. She fell to the ground with a deep sigh of relief.

"Come in," Jinn called out from the radio, "we need immediate assistance now."

"Ugh, it's always one thing after another." Ayame complained to herself, as she stood up slowly once again and left for the Akatsuki hideout.

* * *

At the Akatsuki hideout, Jinn was still trying to help Kageru. His wrist still caught in Kageru's grasp. Jinn continued to push more and more chakra into his healing, but soon felt Kageru's grip loosen, then fell to the floor.

"No, damnit! I won't let you die!" Jinn pulled out a scroll from his flak jacket and unrolled it next to Kageru. The scroll seemed to empower Jinn's chakra, turning it from green to a deep blue. Jinn struggled to keep his jutsu active, but to his amazement, Kageru's eyes began to slowly open once again. Jinn smiled with relief and kept using his jutsu.

"W-why, Jinn?" Kageru spoke, hardly able to push the words from his mouth. "I told you I w-was finished...Why s-save me? A m-man you've never met."

Jinn simply smiled, "I've lost too many comrades for things lesser in severity than this. I can't lose another one now."

Before Jinn could say another word, Temari entered the cave, running towards the two.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Now it is." Jinn replied. Jinn stood up and walked to the far end of the cave to retrieve Kageru's gonbai, then handed it to Temari as he picked Kageru up, supporting his weight with his shoulder. The group was quickly joined by Ayame and Camaru. Temari seemed confused.

"Wasn't there another one of you guys?" she asked.

"Yes," Camaru said, "Where's Matori?"

"Matori, come in. Repeat, come in Matori." Ayame called out.

"What do you want?" Matori answered, annoyed.

"What's your situation?" Camaru asked.

"Annoyed, you guys woke me up from my nap." she replied.

Ayame shook her head with disappontment. "She done, let's just go."

Jinn nodded, "Matori, you're free to go back to the Hidden Leaf, your work is done."

"It's about time."

"Ayame, your help was grealty appreciated in this matter. You can return as well. The four of us will return to the Hidden Waterfall and get Kageru some help."

Ayame nodded to Jinn and took her leave. Kageru was barely clinging onto his consciousness as Jinn carried him out of the cave and began the trek back to the Hidden Waterfal village.


	9. Chapter 9- Reunion

The wounded Kageru and his squad had gained a few hours distance from the Akatsuki hideout, yet something had begun to brew within the ruined cave once again. Zetsu, accompanied by another man with short black hair who wore an orange mask that covered his entire face except for a small hole over his right eye, approached Ce's lifeless corpse.

**"Alright, let's hurry this up. The leader wants the body and it's our job to get it to him."**

_"Why does the leader want the body anyway? He was just a new recruit."_

**"Who knows why, it doesn't matter though. It's not our place to question the Leader's motives, nor is it wise."**

"Let Tobi bring it!" said Zetsu's partner, with an almost childlike enthusiasm. "Let Tobi bring the body to the leader. Then he'll see what a good boy Tobi is and I will get to go on much cooler missions! Pretty please Zetsu-san, let Tobi do it."

Tobi got on his knees as he begged for Zetsu to pass the assignment onto him, **"Fine. But if you mess this up, it's on your head."**

Tobi jumped up to his feet and stood up straight as he saluted Zetsu, "You can count on me Zetsu-san!"

Zetsu disappeared into the ground and vanished entirely. Tobi looked around the hideout to make sure the area was clear. The area around Tobi's right eye began to warp as Ce's body was engulfed within Tobi's eye along with his entire body. Tobi appeared before a metal door in the Hidden Rain village. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Lady Angel.. Lady Angel excused herself from Tobi's presence and withdrew into the room once again.

On the far side of the room stood an entrance to a balcony and upon the balcony sat a single man, overlooking the village. Lady Angel silently approached the man and spoke gently, "He's here."

"Bring him in." said the man, his voice deep with power. The air around him seemed cold and frigid as he sat still waiting for Tobi. Lady Angel returned shortly with Tobi following closely behind her.

"Do you have it?" asked the man.

"Of course I do." Tobi's voice had changed drastically within the man's proximity from when it had with Zetsu. His voice became deep and adopted an ominous quality, his aura quickly turned into an evil and spiteful thing rivaled only by the man that stood before him. The man stood up and began to slowly walk towards Tobi, his hair was short and orange, his face was riddled with piercings, with six in his nose, seven in both ears, and two beneath his lower lip. The man's eyes were a deep purple with a black ripple pattern that seemed to almost glow within the dim lighting.

The area around Tobi's eye began to twist and warp once again as Ce's body appeared on the floor in between the group of three.

"Why this one of all people? He was just a simple and weak recruit." Tobi asked.

"I made a promise to this man that I intend to keep. Whether he was new to us, or a veteran member, he was a comrade nonetheless and we shall treat him as such."

Tobi simply chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "Well I know you never do anything without reason, so I guess I can't question you. Just as long as the Akatsuki continues to do its job."

"Don't worry. The Akatsuki will not fail." the man replied.

"Pain is invincible," spoke Lady Angel, "we already have five tailed beasts. The rest will fall into our hands just as easily."

Tobi turned his back to Pain and Lady Angel, "Just get it done." With that, Tobi vanished from the room without a trace.

Lady Angel scoffed at Tobi's remark, "Who does he think he is? Ordering us around like simple mercenaries."

Pain kneeled over Ce's body, "It's alright, Konan. What he desires and what we desire, both coincide with each other. One way or another, our goal will be reached. The world shall know pain...and then, we shall have true peace."

* * *

Kageru had begun to suffer an immense pain as the group came across a riverbank. The group stopped as Jinn lightly placed Kageru on the ground and began to examine him.

"Camaru," Jinn started, "place a barrier around the area, if anyone crosses its border, we need to know. If we fall into an ambush in our current state, we will find ourselves with our backs against a wall."

Camaru nodded as he removed his scroll and unrolled it on the gravel of the bank. Camaru placed his left hand on the scroll as he looked at Jinn and nodded. Kageru screamed out in pain and began to writhe around on the ground.

"This is bad." Temari said.

"Agreed, we need to get back to the Hidden Waterfall immediately." Jinn replied.

"We have company." Camaru warned.

"Already? We just got here. What is it?" Jinn asked.

"Ten men, coming from the forest. Judging by their chakra signals, they seem to be nothing more than mere bandits and thieves."

"We must defend ourselves. I refuse to let this end after we've come this far."

Suddenly, the ten bandits all charged forth from the forest at the group. Everyone in their weakened states struggled to repel the attack as the thugs struck fast. Kageru continued to scream out in pain, catching the attention of a bandit with his face covered in a mask, revealing only his green eyes. The bandit charged forth towards Kageru. As the man prepared to deliver a killing blow, a dark shadow quickly dispatched the thug by crushing his skull into the ground with a powerful drop kick, the bandit's legs flopped lifelessly in the air as his head became buried beneath the earth. The shadow proceeded to quickly dispatch all the bandits with ease and with great speed. A single man with a long blood red ponytail, reaching down to his knees, and a flap of hair covering his right eye, suddenly stood amidst the bodies.

The man flipped his hair with his eyes closed. He began to slowly walk towards Kageru, his black cloak with red and white accents flowing in the wind.

"Who are you?" Jinn asked, his Garian blade ready to strike.

"Relax, friend. I am not your enemy." the man replied. He kneeled down beside Kageru and inspected him. "This man is dying, you will not reach another village with a capable doctor in time to save him."

"We're trying to get back to the Hidden Waterfall so he can get medical attention!" Jinn exclaimed.

The man pulled back his left sleeve to reveal an arm wrapped within a bandage and a belt. He waved his arm over Kageru as if scanning him for ailments. The man noticed Kageru's headband and almost immediately knew what was wrong.

"This man is from the Hidden Waterfall, is he not? He is dying from his villages Hero Water, correct?"

"H-how do you k-know?" Kageru said, hardly able to force the words from his mouth.

I've learned a great many things on my travels. I think I can heal you. Stay still, for this may hurt a great deal."

The man held both his hands over Kageru's stomach as his hands became enveloped in a dark blue chakra. The man placed his right hand down on Kageru's chest to hold him down to the ground as he placed his left hand on Kageru's stomach. Kageru screamed in agony as the man slowly injected his chakra into Kageru's body. After a few moments, the man slowly began to lift his hand from Kageru's stomach, a black liquid encased within his chakra as he steadily pulled away.

Kageru's screaming quickly subsided, replaced with deep and rapid panting, his body covered in a cold sweat as he lay on the gravel of the riverbank. The man slowly stood up and turned to face the group, holding up his hand for all to see what was within his chakra.

"This is what is killing your friend. Your friend is from the Hidden Waterfall, which has a powerful artifact called the Hero Water which allows the small village to protect itself from invaders due to its lack of a strong Kage leader. When used, the water grants a massive power boost, but in return, the water produces a deadly bile as a byproduct that eats away at the user's life force...This is that bile. Your friend's life is secure from further harm."

Jinn, Temari and Camaru stood in awe as the man gazed at the liquid as it swirled around inside his chakra. Jinn walked over to Kageru's side and helped him up to his feet. Kageru was having difficulties standing on his own, but was able to accomplish the task nonetheless.

"I feel...great." Kageru said as he began to stretch his limbs. Temari handed Kageru his gonbai and watched as he began to spin and twirl the weapon with ease.

"I'm glad to have been able to come to your aid, but for now, my travels leave me tired. Perhaps I shall set up camp in the area." The man pulled out a vile from his tool pouch and slowly drained the bile into its walls.

"If any of you have need of me, I shall be here for a few weeks."

Kageru looked over at the man, "I can't thank you enough for this, sir. What is your name?"

The man turned his back to Kageru, "I appreciate your sense of honor, but it would change nothing if you knew my name. Return to your village and nurse your wounds back to health. The effects of my medical jutsu that are making you feel so good will wear off tomorrow. You will need a doctor when that happens."

A light breeze blew through the area, catching the man's robe and ponytail within. Kageru stared at the blood red swirling design upon the man's robes and turned to leave. Jinn, Temari and Camaru quickly followed. The group traveled for the next day, what would normally be a two day journey extended into three days as Kageru began to slow and become weak once again. The group came across the large waterfall which hid entrance to the Waterfall village.

Upon entry to the village, the group was greeted by Shibuki.

"Ah, you have returned." he said, quickly noticing Kageru's poor condition.

"Kageru, are you alright?" Kageru began panting heavily as his vision began to blur, his movements became slower and sloppy as his words began to slur when he spoke. Kageru fell to the ground, the world grew slowly faded into darkness.

Kageru awoke to find himself lying within a hospital bed, his heart monitor beeping with a slow and constant pace. Kageru slowly turned his head to his left to see the hospital courtyard just outside his window. Kageru was disturbed by the sound of a light knock on the door as Shibuki, followed by two other children walked into the room to meet Kageru.

The two children who followed Shibuki were both girls, one with long scarlet hair with red eyes, and the other was pale with long white hair accented by light blue eyes. They seemed eager to speak with Kageru.

"You remember Sora and Mai, Kageru?" Shibuki asked.

"Ah, how could I forget? Where is Daisuke?" Kageru said quietly.

"He's stuck cleaning up a bunch of paint he decided to put on the shop. Humph, serves him right. He's so immature ugh." Mai scoffed.

"Now come on Mai, " Sora started, "he's just having fun. You know how slow things are around here." Sora seemed to smile to herself at the very thought of Daisuke.

"Ha, you're only saying that because you like him." Mai teased.

"I do not like him...It's just funny to me when he does those things..." Sora replied nervously.

Kageru chuckled at the children. "I remember when things were like this. It was a simpler time. Now i'm killing Akatsuki and infiltrating top secret Kage meetings."

Shibuki laughed at Kageru's comment and sat in a chair next to his bed. "Children would you excuse us for a moment? I must speak with Kageru in private."

The children almost immediately stopped arguing and bowed to Kageru and Shibuki and left the room.

"Those children are something else." Shibuki chuckled. Shibuki quickly became serious, "I sent word of your success in your mission to the Five Kage. They are all very pleased with what you've done. It seems that you've proven your worth, along with the the worth of the Hidden Waterfall. They are in the middle of some deliberation as to whether the Hidden Waterfall should be granted the right to name a Takikage."

Kageru's eyes widened at what Shibuki had said, "A Takikage, Shibuki-sama? But how? We are not a major village, how can they do this?"

"You seem insulted, Kageru." Shibuki wondered.

"That's not it at all Shibuki-sama. It's just so...sudden. This could change our village on a great scale."

"Do not worry Kageru, if the village changes, it will be for the better. Be proud of yourself, you defeated a member of the Akatsuki. I'm pretty sure not many people can say that they have accomplished such a feat."

Shibuki stood up and walked towards the door, "The doctors have cleared you, you are free to leave when you wish."

As Shibuki reached for the door, Kageru spoke out, "Shibuki-sama, on my return back to the village, something happened. I wish to leave the village for a few days to confirm something...I also wish to travel to the Hidden Mist."

Shibuki turned and looked at Kageru as if he had not heard what he had said. "What happened?"

"Well, two people helped save my life. I wish to return the favor to both of them."

Shibuki simply smiled, "Your sense of honor is great, Kageru. Very well, I will requisition a pass for you to travel to the Hidden Mist. It will take a few days so you have time to settle things with the other person i'm guessing."

Shibuki pointed to Kageru's effects folded neatly on a table across the room and exited the room. Kageru spent the next day preparing for what was to come and left accordingly. It took Kageru two days to travel to the Land of Rivers again. He followed a river, hoping to find the area where his life had been saved. Kageru looked into the sky, frustrated with his search, when he noticed a small column of smoke rising into the sky not far from his location. Kageru quickly made haste to investigate.

Kageru quickly made his way to the area, finding a campsite in the area where he once lay on the ground dying. Kageru searched the area but found nobody. Kageru sat on the gravel, frustrated that he was unable to find the man he was looking for. Suddenly, Kageru heard leaves rustling in the forest behind him. Kageru turned to find the man who had saved his life stumbling from within the wooded area.

The man was surprised to see Kageru standing before him. "Ah, you have returned." he started, "Is there something you needed."

Kageru paused for a moment, "Well, you saved my life, whoever you are. I was hoping to find you and repay the favor and perhaps learn your name.

The man simply chuckled, closed his eyes and flipped his hair, "Well I have nothing for you to return the favor for. And I don't give my name to just anyone."

The man walked over to his campfire and sat on a nearby rock, taking in the fresh air of the late afternoon. The sun had slowly begun to set in the distant horizon. The area enveloped in a warm orange light. The man sighed deeply then spoke.

"I'll tell you what, I haven't given my name to anyone in a very long time. You seem very strong and capable so here's my offer: Face me in single combat, if you win, i'll tell you my name."

"And if I lose?" Kageru asked.

"Nothing. If you lose, I simply get the enjoyment of fighting you. I ask for nothing in return, simply that you fight at your best."

Kageru pondered at the man's request, looking back at how fast and easily he had defended him and his squad from ten bandits. Kageru thought of the possibilities of the outcome.

"Fine, I accept your challenge." Kageru decided.

The man seemed excited, "Wonderful, we shall start when you're ready. Just as a friendly warning, I will not hold back.

Kageru chuckled to himself, "I would have it no other way."

The man walked over to the opposite end of his campsite, the fire releasing embers into the air as it crackled fiercely. The two men simply stared at each other for a few moments before, moving so fast as if teleporting, meeting each other head on clashing the man's sword and Kageru's kama. The two struggled to push each other back.

"You have great speed, i'll give you that." the man started, "They say that speed and power are a deadly combination, let's see if you can counter me."

The man pushed Kageru back with ease and lunged forward in an attempt to drop kick Kageru. Kageru was barely able to dodge in time, causing the man to create a small crater where his foot had landed. The man looked at Kageru with a smile on his face. Kageru quickly whipped out his gonbai with his right hand and crashed it where the man stood. He quickly began to swing the gonbai in a series of arcs, forcing the man to back up onto the river's surface.

Kageru created two other shadow clones to help him, but the man was able to counter all three with ease. The two clones had been defeated almost as quickly as they had arrived as the man ran at Kageru full speed and palm thrusted Kageru into across the campsite and into a tree, causing the tree to fall. The man walked onto solid ground and formed a series of hand signs. Kageru quickly rolled out of the way as the man unleashed a blast of wind towards Kageru's vicinity.

"You're going to have to try harder than that my friend." the man taunted. "I can already figure out your battle style, you are experienced with taijutsu but it's rough, unpolished. You prefer mid to long range combat, correct?"

Kageru stood up slowly, "You got that much from a few exchanged blows? Impressive." Kageru sheathed his gonbai and formed a dragon seal. Shortly after, bolts of lightning shot up from the ground around the man and converged on his position. The man performed an elegant backflip to avoid the attack, only to land in an area where Kageru quickly called forth four pillars to encase the man in a lightning cage.

"You got me." the man said, laughing, "Or have you?" The man held out both his hands to unleash a blast of wind from his palms, destroying his cage.

"Damn it." Kageru said, cursing himself.

"You are strong indeed. You and I both know this battle could last a while. How about we make this interesting?" the man offered.

"Alright, let's hear it." Kageru replied.

"You and I are powerful, there's no doubt about that. So how about we unleash a single jutsu. Whoever overpowers the other first, wins."

"Ha, it sounds like you're underestimating me. Very well then."

The two me readied themselves as the made a single bird seal. They closed their eyes to focus for a few moments before, in perfect unison, unleashing the same jutsu.

"WIND STYLE: PRESSURE DAMAGE!" The two men's jutsu, clashed fiercely, destroying the nearby environment as they created a massive twister around the battle field. Both men put everything they had into their jutsu, creating only a larger twister. Kageru struggled to overpower the man, his power, quickly losing strength. As Kageru thought he had been beat, he put forth one last push, allowing him to overpower the man just barely. The two stopped clashing juts, the twister dispersing, revealing a large crater around them.

The once beautiful scenery had been destroyed, replaced by a barren pit that covered a large area. The two men panted heavily as they stood still. After a few moments of silence, the man spoke out.

"There's only one person I know who can use that jutsu, let alone overpower mine."

The two slowly began to recognize each other, "Is that..." Kageru started.

"Kageru sensei?" the man interrupted.

"Riku? Is that you?"


	10. Chapter 10- Matsushima Riku

(20 Years Ago)

Little Riku's village lay in ruins, engulfed by raging flames that burned and spread by the second. The Hidden Heat Haze village had been obliterated by the Hidden Valley village. Riku had barely escaped the inferno alive with his older sister. Riku stood atop a nearby hill and listened to the burning flames and the screams of his loved ones as the Valley ninja began to vacate the area. Riku simply watched in horror as tears streamed down his face, too young to understand why everything was happening as it did.

Riku feel to his knees, covered in ash and soot, the sky was black with smoke and smelled of burning flesh and wood. Riku's sister, Amane, approached from up the hill with what seemed like supplies, scorched and covered in ash.

"Let's go Riku." she told him gently. "We have to get as far from here as we can."

Riku his tears from his face and took Amane's hand, taking one last look at his home. Amane led Riku away from the burning area, the flames getting smaller in the distance. Amane and Riku traveled for five days until they came a cross a small inn along their path. The owner had been outside sweeping the dirt and dust from the doorstep, he was old, with a short grey beard while balding on his scalp. He was slightly hunched over as he swept.

The old man slowly glanced over to find two heavily injured people slowly coming towards him. He leaned the broom against the inn's wall and rushed over to help them. Riku collapsed in the dirt as the old man came over. Amane kneeled next to Riku's small, broken body.

"Are you ok?" the old man asked.

Amane shook her head as she tried to keep tears from her face.

"Quickly, come inside."

Amane picked Riku up and and held his limp body as she followed the old man into the inn.

Riku awoke the next day in a cool room, his clothes hemmed and washed, his face clean of ash and soot, his burns and wounds wrapped in bandages. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Amane entered the room with a bowl of fruit and sat at Riku's bedside and placed the bowl on a table next to Riku.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently.

"Fine." Riku replied, trying not to talk more than he wanted.

"I know what happened was tough, Riku, but we must be strong. We must carry on and survive."

Riku simply turned on his side, away from Amane.

Amane sat quietly, thinking of how to comfort her four year old brother.

"Times are rough lately, Riku, " Amane started, "maybe it would be best if you learned ninjutsu?"

Riku turned to face Amane, interested in what his sister had to say.

"Yes, that's a great idea, Riku. Let's teach you ninjutsu." she said, almost ecstatic.

"And who is going to teach me? You? You're not a ninja, sister." Riku countered.

"True, but what if we traveled to all the hidden villages as refugees and see if the local ninja will teach you? After hearing what we've been through, they couldn't possibly reject us."

Riku sat quietly, pondering the possibilities of him learning ninjutsu to defend himself and his sister. Amane reached into the bowl and grabbed an apple. She rubbed the apple on her shirt and took a bite out of it.

"Fine." Riku answered. "I don't know if I can do it, but I will try."

Later that day, Riku and Amane set out from the comfort of the inn, the owner had been generous and gave them enough supplies to last a week, more than enough for the two to reach a village. For ten long years, Riku and Amane traveled from village to village, learning ninjutsu. Riku struggled at first but was able to grasp the concept of basic ninjutsu during his first days of training.

During their travels, Riku and Amane came across the Hidden Waterfall village. The village willingly took the two in for the next two years. Riku trained under 16 year old Kageru in the art of wind style. Kageru was tough in his training methods, sometimes attacking Riku with the jutsu he had been teaching Riku at the time to see if Riku could counter it. The two became very close during their training. Kageru had taught every wind style jutsu in his repertoire to Riku.

As the second year was nearing its end, Kageru instructed Riku in the use of his strongest jutsu, Pressure Damage. It took months for Riku to finally learn the jutsu, clashing it with Kageru's to learn to increase it power, although Riku could never overpower his sensei.

The two reluctantly said their goodbyes as Riku had completed his wind style training with Kageru. Kageru was the first friend Riku had since the destruction of his village, for Riku had kept to himself during his training in other villages. After three years, Riku and Amane attempted to travel to the Hidden Rain to learn water style. They found only misfortune and pain.

Riku and Amane walked through the barren wasteland that was the Land of Rain. The mountains, cliffs and the rest of the landscape washed in the land's perpetual rainfall. For a while, there was no resistance, until they began to near the Hidden Rain. Riku and Amane could see the village in the distance, but as they took another step, a large salamander crashed into the ground before them. On top of the salamander, stood one man who looked down at Riku and Amane, ready to strike.,

"What is your purpose here?" the man asked in a commanding voice.

"We're travelers, looking for the Hidden Rain to learn jutsu, that's all sir." Amane replied.

"You expect me to believe that? You both seem too well prepared to be simple travelers, who are you working for? Answer me!"

"We work for no one, our village was destroyed long ago, we simply wish to learn ninjutsu to defend ourselves!" Riku yelled.

"You know of the war we are in, I will protect my village at all costs. I cannot simply let you enter. I can sense your chakra boy, you have strength that far exceeds one your age normally does. I will kill all who threaten my village, starting with you!"

The man jumped off his salamander and charged towards Amane at great speed. Amane, inexperienced with combat, was stabbed in the stomach by the man's kama. He ripped out his weapon and took a few steps back as Amane fell to ground and bled out. Riku quickly rushed over and kneeled next to his sister. He turned her over to see her face, the life had already began to slowly fade from her eyes as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"R-riku...r-run...You must l-live." Amane said as she coughed up a small amount of blood.

"Sister, stay with me. You will be fine." Riku began to cry as he attempted to heal his sister.

"T-this is what you...t-trained for, Riku." Amane's eyes rolled back as her head was no longer supported by her neck and hung back. Riku simply sat with his sister's fresh corpse in his hands as he cried.

"We're in the middle of a war boy," the man started, "there are always casualties in war."

Riku lightly placed his Amane's body on the wet dirt and closed her eyes. He stood up slowly, his back facing the man who killed his last remaining family. The man quickly became surprised as hundreds of white feathers began to fall from the sky. He looked around, confused before he realized what it was.

"Genjutsu, huh? Such an easy tactic to spot."

The man proceeded to dispel the genjutsu before it took effect, but as the genjutsu dispersed, Riku appeared in front of the man, a kunai in his hands ready to kill. The man quickly pulled out his kama to block Riku's kunai. The two clashed heavily, sending sparks from the conflicting blades.

"Interesting." said the man.

Riku tried to push the man back to create an opening, but had his own tactic turned against him. The man pushed Riku back and launched a heavy punch to Riku's stomach, sending him flying through the air. Riku recovered quickly and let loose a blade of wind from his mouth that stretched across the field. Caught off guard, the man was hardly able to jump over the blade as it cut through his tool pouch, causing a small vile filled with liquid to fall out and roll across the dirt. The man jumped onto his salamander as it let loose a large cloud of poisonous gas from its mouth. Riku recovered from his fall just in time to hold his breath as he became enveloped by the cloud.

The man could sense Riku's undisturbed chakra and proceeded to throw a heavy weight on the end of a chain attached to his kama, into the smoke. Riku, unable to see, was hit by the weight on his right eye, sending him flipping across the ground and out of the smoke. Riku's right eye had been crushed accompanied by the right side of his skull becoming fractured as blood dripped from his eye. Riku's attention was drawn by the sound of something flying through the air.

He looked up to see the man's kama arcing through the air at a high speed. Riku attempted to dodge the blade but was unable to due to his injury. The blade cut deeply into the length Riku's left forearm. Riku fell to the ground, unable to continue fighting. The cloud of smoke dispersed to reveal the man standing a few feet in front of him, walking closer to Riku's vicinity.

"Nice try, boy. But you constantly leave your guard down. That blade that cut into your arm was coated in my salamander poison. It's quite fatal and will kill you in three days."

"You'll pay for this." Riku threatened.

The man laughed at Riku, "How could you possibly expect to kill me? Your life is slowly ticking away and you will soon become paralyzed."

The man turned and began to walk away, "I will leave you to rot in this place. You now know the power of Hanzo of the Salamander."

The man disappeared in a cloud of smoke, along with his creature. Riku lay in the mud, half blind and poisoned. He lay motionless, waiting for death to claim him as it had his sister. The wind began to blow heavily at his face. He closed his left eye, wishing he had been able to prevent all that had happened within the last five minutes. A small vile was blown next to Riku, bumping into his right arm.

Riku slowly turned his head to see the small vile. He picked it up and turned it to see a small tag on its side with the kanji for "antidote" on it. Riku's heart was filled with hope as he quickly drank the the vile's contents. Riku could feel the effects of the poison weakening slowly. He slowly worked his way back up to his feet and walked over to his sister's body. Riku was hardly able to carry his sister's body over his right shoulder as he slowly departed from the battlefield.

Riku traveled nonstop for two days. On the third day, he began to feel weak, the poison had begun to take effect once again. Riku fell to his knees in agony. He placed his sister's corpse next to him on the ground and held his right hand over the wound on his left and attempted to heal it. Riku was able to close the wound and numb the pain for a few moments, but it wasn't enough.

"I have no choice." he thought, "I must use a sealing jutsu to prevent the poison from spreading."

Riku reached into his tool pouch and pulled out three, black, three inch rods. He covered them with his chakra and placed them on his left shoulder. They stood out as the chakra stuck the rods to his skin like glue. Riku made a tiger seal with his right hand and braced himself. The rods slowly imbedded themselves into Riku's shoulder, leaving only three quarters of an inch exposed to the air. Riku yelled out in pain as he slowly began to wrap his arm in a bandage.

Riku collapsed into the mud moments after, Amane's body next to him. His vision began to blur as he faded in and out, the rain continued to pour on him as he lay still. Riku, unable to hold on any longer, passed out.

Riku opened his eyes after what seemed like minutes later, his vision was still blurry. Riku was disturbed by the blurry silhouette of a man standing over him. The only distinguishing features that Riku could make out, was a blood red eye in the man's left eye socket.

"You look pretty beat up." said the man, "Allow me to do one last act of charity before my time."

Riku passed out again as the man began to drag him away. Riku awoke to find himself in a dry forest, his vision cleared rather quickly as he looked around. Riku no longer felt the pain of the poison, but saw that his bandaged-wrapped arm, was wrapped with a belt as well and upon the bandages were strings of runes that Riku could feel were enforced with chakra. Riku could feel bandages over his forehead and noticed that he could once again see out of his right eye. Riku had been left leaning against the base of a large tree next to a puddle from a fresh rain.

Riku leaned over to see his face, his right eye had been replaced by an eye that was entirely red. Its pupil had a black line crossing horizontally through the entire eye. Riku's body was overcome by a burning sensation as he looked into the reflection of his new eye. Riku rushed to cover the eye to prevent any more pain. Riku looked away from the puddle and sat still for a moment. He then undid his ponytail that reached to the base of his neck and ruffled his hair after removing his Heat Haze village headband. Riku did his hair in a way so that he now had a flap of hair covering his right eye, to prevent it from causing unnecessary harm.

Riku looked over his left shoulder to see a patch of dirt that had recently been dug up then put back. He worked his way back up to his feet and walked over.

"I don't know who this was to you," Riku read off a stone next to the patch of dirt, "all I know is that it was somebody precious to you. I took it upon myself to give her a proper burial. I am sorry for your loss."

Riku suddenly remembered what happened in the days that had passed. He got down on his knees and began to pray on his sister's grave. Riku stood up and walked away from the grave to see his pack pinned to the trunk of a nearby tree by a kunai. On both sides of the tree were two identical swords with light blue blades and a golden hilt that resembled the light from the sun that shined through the trees. Upon the pack was a note. Riku began to read the note to himself.

"You're lucky I found you when I did. Any longer and you would have died in that retched wasteland. I was able to expel all traces of poison from your system, except from your arm. Whatever you did to prevent the poison in your arm from spreading, it has saved your life as well. I was able to replace your right eye, and in doing so, I end my own life. I die a happy man knowing that you may now live yours to the fullest. Simply looking at you, I can see a light within you, child. Don't let it go out. Within your pack, I placed a number of scrolls, detailing the many jutsu I have learned in my travels, and enough supplies for you to reach the next village. Now go, go and continue to live your life so that you have no regrets. Take my blades as well, I no longer have need of them. P.S. Be careful with your left arm, it now secretes a powerful poison that will infect all it touches, so i have wrapped your bandages in a sealing formula to prevent it from leaking through the bandage, the jutsu that corresponds to the seals is within the scrolls."

Riku simply stood in awe, that a complete stranger would do so much for a man he had never met before. Riku took the blades from the dirt and placed them on his belt, removed his pack from the tree, and set out on his new quest.


	11. Chapter 11- Retribution

"I'm so sorry, Riku. I had no idea you went through something like that. If I had known, I surely would have come to help." Kageru explained, sympathetic.

Riku shook his head, "Hanzo was powerful, you would have fallen just as easily as I did."

Kageru scratched his head slightly, "Ah, perhaps you can show me the wounds you sustained in your battle with Hanzo?"

Riku shrugged, "My arm I can show you, but the eye, i'm afraid not. It causes immense pain upon those who look into it. I still have yet to discover all the abilities of it, but its proven quite helpful."

Riku unbuckled the belt wrapped around his arm and made a tiger seal with his right hand. The runes that sat on Riku's bandages seemed to pulsate as they began to glow white. The runes slowly faded away. Riku proceeded to unwrap the bandages around his hand, revealing the pale flesh of his hand. His hand seemed cold and lifeless, his veins were purple due to the poison that flowed through them and were vividly clear through his skin.

"This is my arm now. The rods implanted into my shoulder keep the poison from flowing to the rest of my body, but allow blood to flow normally. Purifying it from poison as it passes through a seal." Riku explained.

Riku began to wrap his arm back up, redoing the seal and belt. Kageru looked up as he heard the flapping of a carrier pigeon nearing his vicinity. Kageru held out his left arm, allowing the bird to land gently. Kageru retrieved the message from the bird's right leg and read it to himself.

"What is it, Kageru sensei?" Riku asked.

"It seems the pass I requisitioned to travel to the Hidden Mist has arrived, i'm clear to travel whenever i'm ready."

"Why are you going to the Hidden Mist?" Riku inquired.

Kageru sent the pigeon on its way back to the village, "Well, besides you, Riku, I owe my life to another as well. I'm going to repay my debt to him. He's embarking on a mission and I would like to offer my help."

"Ah, Jinn as I recall. Well if you are leaving now, by the time you reach the Mist, Jinn will be gone." Riku warned.

"How do you know?" Kageru asked, puzzled.

"One ability my eye offers is that I can imprint somebody's chakra, and track them wherever they go. Unfortunately, the imprint only lasts a few days. I had imprinted everyone in your group when we last met, just to be safe. But Jinn reached the Mist just recently. If you leave now, he will have already left. Your best chance is to intercept him on his path." Riku explained.

Kageru motioned for Riku to follow him as he climbed out of the crater the two had created. As the two reached the surface, they noticed that the trees in the area had been bent away from the crater due to the powerful winds. The nearby river had been filled with dirt, turning it a translucent brown. Kageru seemed astonished at how much damage had been done in such a short time, the lands he once treaded had been transformed drastically into something new.

Kageru quickly focused on his task, "Where do you suggest I intercept then?"

Riku closed his eyes and clasped his hand together. He stood still and motionless for several moments. Riku's visible eye opened.

"Jinn has already departed, I can sense about four other chakra signatures around him, probably his squad mates. He's crossing the ocean to the mainland, if he continues on his path, your best course of action is to travel to Otafuku town near the Hidden leaf, and wait there for a few days. I can guarantee that he will pass through that town."

Kageru nodded to Riku, "Thank you, my friend. What will you do? I'd hate to think you will continue to wander the land again."

Riku shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, Kageru sensei. I have been wandering the lands for a many years now, searching for a way to bring back my sister. I have learned a great deal in the medical field, but nothing has proved helpful." Riku seemed saddened as he looked at the ground.

Kageru walked up to Riku and placed a hand on Riku's shoulder, "Do not worry, Riku. Return to the Hidden Waterfall. Once I return, we will travel together and search for a way."

Kageru smiled a simple yet warm smile that seemed to brighten Riku's spirits.

"You have become strong Riku, Stronger than I could ever hope to be. You have been through so much. It is time you took a well deserved rest. Return to the Waterfall. I will meet up with you in a week or so, and I will help in any way I can."

Riku smiled and nodded, "Arigato gozaimsu, Kageru sensei." Riku turned and left for the Hidden Waterfall.

Kageru sighed deeply and turned as well, departing for Otafuku town in the Land of Fire. Kageru arrived at his destination during a late afternoon a few days later. The sky had been painted a warm orange, fading into a light purple as the sun continued to set over the distant horizon. Kageru climbed to the top of a nearby tall tree, which allowed him to overlook the small town and the surrounding area.

Kageru was blown away at the very sight of such serenity the landscape offered. The town rested in a valley between several large mountains, the sun sank behind the farthest mountain. Simply gazing across the land, Kageru felt glad to simply be alive to see such a sight. Kageru climbed down and made his way to the town. Kageru walked through the streets, passing several gambling dens and restaurants. Kageru came across an inn towards the edge of the town.

The lobby was serene and calming as Kageru entered. Water fountains lined the edge of the walls with a blue carpet lined with red trimmings lay across the floor. A fountain sat on both sides of the entrance, shooting water a short distance upward, balancing a ball at its top. Kageru stayed at the inn for several days, waiting for Jinn to arrive.

On kageru's fifth day of waiting, he ventured to the large tori arch that stood at then trance of the village. Kageru leaned against the arch and waited for Jinn patiently. It was still early in the day, about noon, Kageru simply stood in wait for Jinn to arrive. Kageru's patience had paid off several hours later when the town was approached by a group of five shinobi dawning black hooded cloaks with ANBU masks shielding their face from view. Upon closer inspection, Kageru noticed the Hidden Mist insignia upon each mask.

The group came to a halt before Kageru as one man approached him from the back of the group.

"Kageru?" asked the man, surprised.

Kageru was able to determine who the man was almost instantly, "Ah, Jinn. You're finally here."

"What are you doing here, Kageru?" Jinn asked.

"Well, remember the man we ran into on the way back to my village on our mission? He predicted you would cross through these lands, and I had to find you." Kageru explained.

Jinn became severely confused, yet intrigued, "How did that man know we would be passing through here?"

Kageru closed his eyes and shook his head, "It's a long story, but if you must know, long story short: that man was a student of mine about a decade ago...I'm proud of his progress, but i digress. I have come to lend my services."

"Lend your services? What do you mean, Kageru?"

"Jinn, if not for you, I would have died in that dank cave. I owe you my life, and to repay the debt, I wish to lend you my strength in your quest to avenge your clan."

Jinn seemed awe struck by Kageru's offer, "Kageru...I don't know what to say...You can join us if that is what you truly want."

Kageru stood up straight and bowed to Jinn, "Thank you, Jinn."

* * *

Kageru, Jinn and Jinn's group had begun to travel north for two days. The group had been moving almost nonstop, for Jinn had feared his prey had already departed. It was midday when Kageru spoke out to break the uneasy silence throughout the group.

"So when we reach our destination, how is this going to happen?"

Jinn, who had been leading the group, fell back to meet Kageru, who trailed slightly further back, "Kageru," he started, "I wasn't sure if you should have come for a certain reason."

"What's that?"

"The clan we are hunting, the Shigekazu, slaughtered my clan in its entirety. Men, women, children, elderly, no one was left alive. I will return the same courtesy to the Shigekazu...will you be able to kill women, children, elderly, and families? You have no quarrel with these people."

Kageru had not taken that fact into account. He hesitated for a moment with a somber look on his face, "I don't know. But we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Where are we going exactly?"

"I have reports that a large group has made camp in the plains just before the Land of Sound border. They're said to be coming from the Hidden Mist, so we're going to investigate. If it is the Shigekazu, then we kill them all. I already formulated a plan so we will have little problems. The area shouldn't be much further."

The group moved onwards for a little over 20 minutes before Jinn called for everybody to stop. The plains that the group sought after were just ahead, and further out was a large camp, complete with walls and guard towers.

"Looks like these bastards have set up a perimeter." said one of Jinn's squad mates.

"They're smart, setting up in the plains to eliminate a surprise attack." added another.

"It will be a full moon tonight, even a night raid will be tough." noted a third.

"You guys are well trained for this." Kageru pointed out.

"We are hunter nin," Jinn replied, "it is our job to be prepared for any situation, a day raid will be suicide, they're location makes it impossible to sneak up on them, and the moon's light will allow them to spot us easily in the night."

"So what's your plan?" Kageru inquired.

"We wait until the dead of night, I will cast a genjutsu around they're camp so we can approach easily. But for now, we must plant traps in the surrounding woods to prevent any of them from escaping. Kageru, from what i've seen, you posses the most jutsu with great range, radius, and power. Worst case scenario: I want you to wipe the camp off the face of the earth."

"Why don't I just wipe them out now?" Kageru asked.

"Well for one, there may be Shigekazu away from the camp doing business, I want all of them dead, and second, the Shigekazu will die the same way my clan did. I want them to know what it's like. And if anyone sees the head of the clan, notify me at once...that bastard is mine."

The group nodded in unison and spread out to lay the traps in the surrounding area. The task took the group until dusk to complete. Everyone regrouped at the previous location.

"Are all the traps set?" Jinn asked.

The group nodded once again and waited for further orders.

"Just in case, I will make a precaution of my own." Kageru said as he made eight shadow clones and sent them off in four different directions in groups of two.

"What are the shadow clones for?" Jinn inquired.

"Those shadow clones will prepare my ultimate jutsu, if the worst should happen and we are unable to complete the task, I will unleash my strongest jutsu as a fail safe. I will call everyone to my position, do not ignore the call, if you do, you will die."

"Admirable, Kageru...Now while we wait for nightfall, would you like to explain how you were able to intercept us?"

Kageru sat on the grass, making himself comfortable. The rest of the group followed his example and sat down as well.

"Well, the man we encountered is a former student of mine. He visited my village for two years while I trained him in wind style ninjutsu. He left the village once his training was complete, I had heard he was dead a few years after. He came in possession of a special eye, which I was unable to see due to its powers, which can imprint a person's chakra. He can then track that person wherever they go for a few days after...I am surprised by how much progress he's made. He nearly killed me in a test of strength before I knew it was him. Perhaps once this is over, You can meet him again, this time under better circumstances."

Jinn chuckled to himself, "I'm sorry but I don't think that will happen anytime soon."

"Why is that?"

"After we are done here, I have something else that must be done..."

"Ah well, maybe some other time then."

The group sat and talked amongst themselves for several hours, Jinn looked up at the sky to see the midnight sun high in the sky. He stood up and spoke out.

"It's time."

The rest of the group stood up as Jinn began to form a set of seals, "Hidden Mist Genjutsu."

The plains slowly became enshrouded in a deep fog.

"Wouldn't something like this give us away? It's too sudden." Kageru noted.

"This is a different type of genjutsu, As we travel through the fog, we will be completely invisible to those we target. To them, they see no fog. And as we move through it, they won't see us either."

Kageru was impressed, "That's quite a handy jutsu to have."

Jinn nodded, "Come, we will strike from all sides of the camp. We must hurry, the fog will not last long."

The group spread out and moved quickly towards the camp. Kageru snuck up on the west wing of the camp while Jinn went to the north wing, and his squad mates went in groups of two to the south and east wings. Kageru scaled the stone walls and onto the walls between two guard towers. He quickly dispatched the two guards in the towers nearest to him, along with two guards patrolling on the wall.

Kageru jumped down into the camp which had been filled with many tents. Kageru listened as the quiet chatter throughout the campsite became quieter and quieter as Jinn and his team made consecutive kills. Kageru entered the tent in front of him, only to be caught off guard by a man with his wife and two daughters. The daughters shrieked in terror as the father quickly rose to defend his family. The father attempted to punch Kageru but was simply deflected by a weak kick

Kageru tried to follow through and kill the family, but could not bring himself to do so. Kageru listened as the camp quickly became louder due to the girls alerting shrieks.

"Damn it all!" Kageru cursed.

"If you are going to kill us, " started the father, "you're going to have to go through me first."

"I came here with the intention to kill all Shigekazu, but now that I am confronted with this, I cannot do so. If you stay here, you will all die. I will help you escape but I cannot say the same for anyone else in the camp. Follow me."

The family seemed confused yet grateful as they followed Kageru through the back of the tent. Kageru walked up to the wall and blasted a large hole into it using a wind style palm strike.

"Go, hurry. There are traps around the area, I will send a shadow clone to disarm enough for you to escape."

The family quickly left the camp as the smell of blood filled the air.

"Thank you sir. You're a good person and we will never forget this kindness." said the mother.

Kageru created a single shadow clone and ordered it to escort the family to safety.

"Hurry! Before you're spotted!"

The family quickly disappeared into the fog as Kageru continued on with his mission. Kageru met with Jinn in the camp square.

"What happened Kageru? This was supposed to be quiet."

"I apologize, I entered a tent with a family and quickly dispatched the parents before the children, I didn't expect them to scream out."

"It's alright, we still have the element of surprise. The camp is nearly cleaned out, just a few more tents and we're done here."

Kageru and Jinn spread out and continued to kill many Shigekazu kunoichi and shinobi. Within minutes, the camp had been cleared and Jinn had found retribution for his clan. The group met outside the camp gates as the camp was set ablaze upon their exit.

"We have done well tonight, gentlemen. The Hidden Mist is rid of one more traitorous group, and the Kazume clan has been avenged!"

The group raised their fists and cheered.

Jinn pointed to his squad mates, "You guys head back...I must speak with Kageru."

The men seemed grim and full of melancholy as they left the area. Jinn removed his mask to reveal his scruffy face once again to Kageru.

"Kageru," he started, "you have helped a great deal tonight. I am proud to call you friend...But I am afraid I must ask a favor from you."

"Sure Jinn. What is it that you need?"

Jinn stood silent for a moment and then spoke out, "I want you to kill me."

Kageru was overcome with astonishment, hitting him like a brick to his face.

"What? Why Jinn? You've come so far, you faced the object of your vendetta and emerged victorious. Why do you want me to kill you?"

"That's part of why, Kageru. I have come so far to avenge my people...yet I feel nothing. Even seeing their camp being turned into a blazing inferno does nothing to ease my pain. But the task has been done, and I do not wish to stray from my path. Revenge is like a forest: it's never a straight path. And like a forest, it's easy to lose one's way. I refuse to get lost within the forest of my vengeance. Kill me, Kageru, and reunite me with my clan. I wish to die a warrior's death and so I want for you to face me in single combat."

Kageru stood still, taking in what Jinn was saying. Unable to understand why he wanted it.

"I don't know Jinn...I'm not sure I could bring myself to do this."

"Don't think about it, think of it as a serious sparring match."

Kageru looked at the grass for what seemed like hours, as the fires in the camp began to slowly die down. Many thoughts flew through Kageru's mind, finally coming to a decision.

"Alright..I will fight you."

"Thank you Kageru, if there was another way, I would gladly embrace it. I do not wish to put you through this, but i'm afraid you are the only one with enough strength to defeat me. Plus, I have been wanting to experience your strength first hand."

"I can't lie, i've wanted to experience your strength first hand as well." Kageru chuckled.

"Well, let's begin shall we?" Jinn said, drawing his Garian blade.

Kageru drew his gonbai, meeting Jinn's challenge. Kageru took several steps back to allow extra room between him and Jinn. The wind blew across the plains, causing the flames to rise again. Without warning, Jinn ran towards Kageru at full speed, the moonlight glinting off of his blade. Kageru stood still, waiting for Jinn. As Jinn met Kageru, he swung his Garian blade horizontally in an attempt to cut down Kageru. Kageru ducked quickly and swung his gonbai upward, knocking Jinn's Garian blade flying through the air. Kageru launched an upward kick to Jinn's chin, sending him straight upwards. Kageru followed up by throwing two smoke bombs with Jinn, exploding in a cloud of blue smoke.

Kageru jumped into the cloud to meet Jinn and sent him crashing to the ground with a powerful drop kick. Kageru landed gracefully as Jinn slowly crawled back up to his feet.

"That was a powerful kick, Kageru. I'm surprised, you didn't exhibit much taijutsu prowess on our last mission."

"I'm full of surprises Jinn, you need to be careful or learn that the hard way."

Jinn covered his right arm in ice, creating a deadly spear. Jinn leapt into the air to crash down on Kageru, only to have his attack blocked. Kageru kicked Jinn in the stomach, sending him back a few feet.

"Come on Jinn. It's like your not even trying."

Jinn motioned for Kageru to look at his feet. Kageru looked down to see that his feet had been frozen to the ground in a block of ice.

"Ah, well this is bad." Kageru chuckled.

Jinn walked over to his Garian blade which had been stuck into the ground far off to his right and retrieved it. Kageru quickly broke free from his bonds, scattering ice all around him. Kageru launched a bolt of lightning towards Jinn with his left hand. Jinn quickly avoided the bolt as it followed him around the plain. Kageru pointed his gonbai to a location where Jinn had jumped to.

"Lightning style: four pillar trap."

Four stone pillars rose around Jinn and trapped him inside using lightning that traveled from pillar to pillar.

Kageru walked up to Jinn's cage.

"It looks like this is it Jinn...I'm sorry." Kageru put his gonbai on his back and drew the kama that was attached to it via chain.

Jinn shook his head, "Don't be, Kageru...This isn't over yet."

Jinn formed a seal and the pillars were suddenly cut in half, releasing him from the cage and jumped far behind Kageru.

"Ah, I always let my guard down in the end." Kageru complained as he turned to face Jinn once again.

Jinn took his Garian blade and cut his palm. Sheathing his blade, Jinn began to form a flurry of seals and slammed his bloody palm on the ground, creating a circle of runes on the ground.

"Ninja Art Summoning!" A puff of smoke quickly enshrouded Jinn and the area around him. As the smoke slowly cleared, Kageru could see a tall skeleton with glowing red eyes with a hooded cape that flowed in the wind. It wielded a large arcane-looking, ornate scythe that was fashioned to look almost like a pendulum.

"Awakening of the Frost Reaper!" Jinn called out. The reaper's scythe slowly became encased in ice as the air in the plains grew cold.

Kageru quickly became worried as the reaper slammed its scythe into the ground and caused ice spires to rise across the plains.

"It looks like i'm forced to combat this." Kageru said to himself. "Please lord don't let this come back to bite me in the ass."

Kageru pulled out a scroll from his pack and unrolled it across the ground in front of him. After forming several seals, the scroll began to glow a golden color that resembled the sun itself. Kageru quickly bit both of his thumbs at once to draw blood. Kageru spread the blood on both his palms at once using his thumbs and slammed both palms into the ground.

"Ultimate summoning jutsu!"

A large puff of smoke enshrouded Kageru and the area around him as it had with Jinn. When the smoke had cleared, Jinn could see a large green monster with tentacles on its back, it had a long snout almost like an anteater and a multicolored eye with a ripple pattern. As it spread its arms wide, wings grew as its tail swung back and forth. The beast had a large mouth that drooled at the scent of food on its stomach. It glanced across the battlefield and noticed Jinn and Kageru. Almost immediately, it attempted to devour the two by launching tentacles towards them. Kageru quickly slammed his foot onto the scroll in front of him, causing strings of golden runes to emerge and wrap the creature, restricting its movements just as the tentacle had reached Kageru's face.

Kageru sighed deeply, relieved, then focused on Jinn.

"Let's see who's creature is stronger shall we?"

Kageru sent his Chimera shooting towards the Frost Reaper. The two monstrosities clashed, the Reaper had attempted to cut the beast down with its scythe, only to have the wound heal immediately after. Kageru ran to the other side of the reaper and prepared to strike. The Chimera flew back to allow space between it and the Reaper. Kageru then called out.

"Ninja art: Twin strikes of false darkness!" The Chimera's eyes began to glow a light blue as it launched a powerful arc of lightning, in unison with Kageru, towards the Reaper. Jinn was blinded by the light created by the justu, light as bright as 100 suns. All Jinn could make out was the sound of a large explosion as the light began to slowly fade away. The first thing Jinn saw was the Chimera devouring the Frost Reaper by cramming it into the mouth on its stomach using its tentacles. The end of the beast's tail grew a large blade that resembled the Frost Reaper's scythe as the rest of the Chimera's body grew in a skeletal frame on its back. Jinn, unable to believe what he had just seen, fell to his knees.

Kageru formed a seal to dispel the Chimera, but the beast began to resist. The runes that had encased it began to slowly tear and rip apart. With the new power the beast had absorbed, it was able to fight against Kageru's seal.

"This is bad." Kageru though to himself as he leapt over the Chimera and ran over to the scroll he had placed. He knelt down and focused quickly, chakra covering his hands. Kageru placed both hands on the scroll, strengthening the seals, but it wasn't enough, the beast struggled to be free even harder than before. Kageru quickly became covered in chakra as he forced the creature to return from whence it came.

Kageru began to pant heavily as he could barely support his own weight. Jinn stood up and slowly walked over to Kageru.

"So that was the ultimate summoning creature...It was far stronger than I could ever imagine. I had no idea such a thing could even exist in the wildest dreams the most insane man. Whatever you did, it left you weak and drained...it seems I win this one Kageru. Perhaps even you cannot kill me."

Kageru looked up at Jinn, "Is that so?"

As the words left Kageru's lips, four large columns of lightning chakra shot up in the sky in the distance from four different locations.

"What is this?" Jinn asked nervous.

"This is my fail safe that I prepared earlier...A jutsu developed by the Four Kings, the most adept users of lightning style. It took me years to learn of it, and years more to learn to utilize it with shadow clones."

The four pillars converged high in the sky to create a large orb of lightning chakra over the entire plains and much of the area around it. Jinn had become amazed at Kageru's prowess once more.

"How could you do something like this with the amount of chakra you have left?"

Kageru simply chuckled, "This justu takes minimal chakra to execute, it takes a large amount, however, to prep it." Kageru took out a kunai and threw it into the woods far off to his left, triggering a trap. The perimeter of the woods exploded in a fiery blaze, preventing anyone from escaping.

"I'm sorry it's come down to this Jinn. There is no escape now...it seems you will get your wish."

Jinn smiled as the orb in the sky crackled with power, "Kageru...I never thought you could be capable of something like this. You are far stronger than I imagined. I am proud to meet my death by your hands. How will you live through this though?"

Kageru slowly stood up and formed a dragon seal to erect a dome of translucent, blue, hexagons to cover him.

"It's not too late to change your mind Jinn. You can still live to see another day."

Jinn shook his head and handed his Garian blade to Kageru through the barrier, "Take this, bring it to my clan's burial site in the Hidden Mist and place it on my family's burial site, tell the Mizukage what happened here."

Kageru took the blade from Jinn reluctantly.

"Are you ready Jinn?" Kageru asked.

Jinn nodded his head, "Before you strike me down, tell me one thing: what is the name of this jutsu?"

"It's called 'Limelight'. It has the power to wipe out an entire village within seconds. This is the first time i've used it in real combat...It will be quick and painless Jinn."

Jinn nodded as Kageru slowly raised his right hand above his head, with one final look, Kageru could see Jinn's lips moving, but no sound came as Kageru brought his hand down. The entire plain was immediately destroyed within a second. An explosion filled the air with the sound of 1000 sonic booms. The chaos quickly subsided as rubble fell from the sky due to the powerful blast. Kageru looked around the barren wasteland that had once been a serene area, and could find no trace of Jinn's corpse. Nothing had been left standing as Kageru could hear the explosion echoing in the distance.

Kageru dispelled his barrier and looked around more. Kageru sighed deeply. As he looked around, he could see the earth had been smoking from the blast, as if the land were set on fire then put out. Kageru paid some final respects to Jinn's memory, and departed to the Hidden Mist.


	12. Chapter 12- Ce's Vendetta

Ce awoke to find himself to a familiar face, in a strange bed. Lady Angel had been watching him during his comatose state. Ce glanced across the dimly lit room he had been kept in. The light of a single candle on his bedside table had barely been able to reach the far corners of the plain room. There been not but the bed which Ce rested in, the small table which stood next to it, and a chair in which Lady Angel sat in by the door across the room. Lady Angel stood up and slowly walked over to Ce.

"Good, you're up." she began.

"Lady Angel," Ce started, confused, "what happened? Where am I?"

"I know you probably have many questions, so I will make this quick: You died in your last mission, defeated by the two shinobi who infiltrated the hideout. Your body was brought back here so that Lord Pain could bring you back to life. His motives were unclear to me, but it is not my place to judge."

Ce became astonished at the small amount of information he was given.

"So...Lord Pain is real then, the rumors are true?" Ce asked.

"Yes, Lord Pain is very real, and it would be unwise to infuriate him."

"Of course, I would never think to upset Lord Pain, lest his wrath fall upon me and my sister as it did Hanzo."

Lady Angel seemed annoyed at the mention of Hanzo's name, yet she simply continued on with Ce.

"Your service with the Akatsuki will be postponed for now." she said.

"Postponed? For what?"

Lady Angel crossed her arms as she continued to speak, "During our hunt for the Jinchuuriki, one of our groups were following a rumor in the Hidden Grass village. A man matching a description of your father's killer was seen in the area. You must meet with the group that saw him at the Tenchi Bridge in three days at high noon for more information. Do not be late, or you will miss your chance at vengeance."

"They found him?!" Ce exclaimed.

Lady Angel nodded as she began to move towards the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and slowly opened it.

"Your sister has been alerted to your whereabouts and that you will be departing again soon. But I suggest you visit her personally, she was very...worried, about you. You personal effects were placed in the drawer next to you."

Lady Angel exited the room, closing the door behind her. Ce sat silent as he processed the thoughts and feelings that flowed through his mind like a river. Ce turned to sit at the edge of the bedside and buried his face in his hands. After several minutes of thinking, Ce looked up, an immense hatred burning in his eyes. Ce stood up and gathered his belongings. Ce readied himself for his venture for the Hidden Grass.

* * *

Ce made his way back to his domicile to meet his sister. On the outside, Ce's manor seemed like an ordinary home. As Ce opened the large doors, Shang ran to meet him.

"Ce, you're back! I was so worried."

"Yes, i'm sorry to have worried you, sister."

Shang seemed frustrated with Ce, "I told you something would happen to you if you joined the Akatsuki. You must sever your ties to them or next time, Lord Pain may not be there to bring you back again. You got lucky this time brother."

"Yes sister, I know. You were right, but this is it, I have a lead on father's killer. Kagasami will die for what he's done."

Shang seemed even more disappointed in her brother, standing silent while glaring at him intensely. Ce sighed deeply.

"Fine, I will go, and if the opportunity arises for Kagasami to redeem himself...I will allow it."

Shang seemed less annoyed with her brother, "Good. He may have done wrong by us, but going and killing him will fix nothing."

Ce slowly walked over to an open room on the far right of the area. Inside was dimly lit with a portrait of Ce's father and mother. Ce kneeled before the portraits and closed his eyes in prayer.

"Mother, father," he said to himself, "the time has come to avenge your deaths. I know I have done some bad things in my life, but it was all for this moment. It was all for you. I refuse to let this man get away with what he's done, and so, I will set out to render judgment. I simply wish to make you proud."

Ce stood up and slowly left the room.

Ce departed several hours later for the Hidden Grass. Three days later, Ce was able to make it to the Tenchi Bridge without a problem. The wind blew heavily across the gorge the bridge spread across. The trees in the area rustled as stray leaves began to flow within the wind. The air was warm, calming. Ce leaned on the railing of the bridge as he waited for his contacts. Ce could make out the figures of fish swimming upstream in the river below.

Ce was disturbed by the sound of bells ringing gently in the wind. Ce looked over to his left to find two figures slowly walking up to him dawning black cloaks with red clouds, along with bamboo hats with white streamers to hide their faces. One of the Akatsuki members carried a large sword-like weapon wrapped up while the other bore no weapon of any kind. Ce turned to face his contacts.

"So I take it you two are my contacts?" he asked.

The man with the sword scoffed, "You? Aren't you supposed to be dead? What's filth like you still doing after you've expired?"

The man's partner quickly intervened, "Kisame, do not start. We're here to give him our information, nothing more."

Kisame seemed annoyed, "Fine, let's hurry this up then shall we?"

Kisame's partner nodded, "We believe your target is in a hospital bed in the Hidden Grass village, we don't know why, but i'm sure it matters little. You can go in during the day and kill him and nobody will suspect a thing, do as you wish."

Ce could sense a small amount of disrespect which quickly agitated him, "Well you two are just full of helpful advice, aren't you?"

The man lifted his hat slightly, just enough for Ce to be able to witness a glowing red eye with commas surrounding his pupils. Ce quickly became paralyzed as the man seemed to stare into his soul. The man released Ce from his paralysis genjutsu and lowered his hat once more.

Ce was nearly at a loss for words, "You...you're an Uchiha...aren't you?"

The man stood silent.

"I thought the Uchiha were wiped out..unless..." Ce became awe-struck as he quickly put the pieces together.

"You, you're the one who did it. Itachi I believe. I have heard many things about you during my mercenary career, is it true that..."

"Enough." Itachi interrupted, "We were ordered to meet with you and share our information, nothing more. You have what you need, now if you will excuse us, we are very busy people."

Ce seemed frustrated and annoyed as Itachi and Kisame moved onward without a second glance. Without another word, Ce continued on.

"Maybe we should have killed him and be done with him?" Kisame suggested to Itachi.

Itachi walked silently for a moment, "Don't worry Kisame, he will carry out his part in the plan. He can't fail if he's unaware and with that, everything will continue to go smoothly."

"So I take it there was a reason you wanted us to travel through the Hidden Grass?" Kisame asked.

"In time, Kisame. In time."

* * *

Ce stood in the center of the Hidden Grass village, the village seemed somewhat modern in design and architecture, yet what would normally be roads were simple dirt paths from common travel. It had been late afternoon as Ce heard thunder in the distance. The clouds in the immediate are seemed calm, yet carried an ominous quality. Unaware of his location and his surroundings, Ce began to ask around as to the location of the hospital.

Ce finally came across the Hidden Grass Hospital, which somehow had been partially covered in vines and surrounded with beautiful shrubbery. Ce entered the hospital doors and walked up to the reception desk. Ce waited patiently for the empty desk to be occupied once again. After several minutes of waiting, a young lady came from a door behind the desk. She had short light blue hair that reached to her shoulders, with eyes to match, she wore the regulation uniform for nurses as she took her seat behind the desk.

"May I help you?" she asked gently.

"Ah, yes," Ce started, "can you direct me to the room of a Fushi Kagasami?"

The receptionist nodded and began to look through her records on her computer. Not long after she had began, the woman directed Ce to the room he had been looking for.

"Fourth floor, down the hall, room 401."

Ce bowed graciously and thanked the woman accordingly and made his way to the nearby elevator. Ce's mind began to flow with thoughts of hatred and vengeance once again as he exited the elevator and crossed the threshold into the fourth floor. The whole world seemed to disappear around him, save the room at the end of the hall with his prey. Ce slowly placed his hand on the handle of the door, steeling his nerves for the encounter with his father's murderer. Ce took a deep breath and quickly opened the door.

Ce was stunned by the fact that there had been only one bed in the room, where Kagasami had slumbered. Kagasami had changed much since Ce last saw him, mostly due to the aging that had occurred. Ce walked over to the foot of the bed and took the clipboard detailing his prey's condition and thumbed through the pages.

"Hmmm..." Ce said to himself, "Post traumatic stress disorder after the war, then fell into a comatose state not three days after your first treatment."

Ce placed the clipboard back on the rail of the bed and gazed upon Kagasami. Ce could hear the sound of a light rain just outside the window.

"Do you hear that?" he asked Kagasami. Ce walked over to the window and opened it, and began to gaze out into the dark outside world.

"The war has been tough on everyone who had been effected. You're not the only one to fall into something like this, I can guarantee. My father trusted you, Kagasami, and you turned that trust against him...Now the sky's weep for him, a man betrayed by his closest friend. This is no ordinary rain, no. I can feel my father's sorrow. Can you feel it? Can you feel my father watching us? It's strange, isn't it? You know, my mother died several years after the war, unable to bear the pain of your betrayal, she had a heart attack and died before me and my sister's very eyes."

Ce turned to face Kagasami as he leaned against the wall.

"You cannot possibly fathom what it's like, to lose your father to his closest friend, then have your mother die right in front of you. It's devastating. Me and my sister have had to provide for each other. I have spent years trying to find you, wondering what I would feel when I finally found you...Do you know what I feel now? Do you know what thoughts run through my mind at this moment?"

Ce paused, as if waiting for a reply. Ce slowly walked up to the side of the hospital bed as he drew his father's sword. The room had fell silent, save the sound of the rain against the window and the heart monitor beeping at a steady rate. Ce raised his sword above his head, ready to strike.

"I feel sorry for you. How low you have fallen, Kagasami. What you've become, it disgusts me...but now, it matters not, I will bring judgment."

Ce began to bring his sword down upon Kagasami, the world seemed to slow to a stop as Ce was moments from exacting his revenge. Suddenly, his sister's face flashed within his mind, her words ringing through his skull, stopping his hand just as steel was about to meet flesh. Ce reluctantly pulled the sword away and walked to the window. Ce pounded his fist against the wall with a frustrated grunt.

Ce sheathed his blade and walked over to Kagasami's motionless body once more.

"You are one lucky man, you know that? I will allow you to live...for now. But know this," rage began to burn within Ce's eyes as he glared at Kagasami, "I will be watching you, and if you do anything to hurt anyone, I will kill you in a heartbeat."

Ce pulled out a paper bomb from his pouch and closed his eyes to focus chakra. Ce lifted Kagasmi's hospital shirt and placed the tag on his chest, his flesh seemed to absorb the paper bomb as it sank beneath his flesh, hidden from view.

"That paper bomb is infused with my chakra, its is tied to all your vital organs and should it be removed, you will die. I will be watching you and I will set it off when I see fit. I've given you a second chance, you miserable piece of scum. Don't screw it up or I will rectify it."

Ce pulled the shirt back down and pulled the blanket which had covered his lower body, over Kagsami's chest as well. Ce walked over to the open window and turned to face the man once more, spatting on the floor before him. Without another word, Ce leapt through the window and into the moonless night, running through the rain to his village.


End file.
